The Geek and the Gamer
by Imaginary Guy117
Summary: After being left hanging from Yumma, Issei didn't became the Devil he was destined to be. Instead he found an old hobby from his past and a new girl on his sights. How will Kuoh react to this sudden change?
1. Unknown meeting and research

**So I'm back, and the half-man/half-horse cat rapist strikes again! (Originally Published at 12/3/2014; Updated as of 12/16/2014) Read the bottom for more details.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!**

* * *

At the academy, the crowd cleared their way for the beauties, the Great One-sans, to walk their way to school. Walking towards the school was Rias Gremory, Akeno Himejima and Koneko Toujou. They rarely came late in the morning, and if they did, it was a blessing. The girls were gossiping on wishing to be like them, while the guys were lusting over them. Motohama and Matsuda were among the crowd, enjoying the view from a nearby hill. Though they even wondered where was Issei at since he was late for this perfect chance. As for Issei, he's…

"Take that, teme!"

Everyone sprung directly where the voice came from. Coming from the entrance gate was Issei riding a bicycle as a delinquent from downtown crashed into the wall.

"Tch, baka," the teen muttered as he finally paid attention to the road. Except his eyes widen upon he realize that he's already at school. It's not everyday when you wake up late, took a shower and force to eat breakfast in while changing clothes and leaving the house in the span of five minutes. _'Well… shit!'_ It finally took in account for everyone that Issei was going about 20 miles per hour directly to the Great One-sans of Kuoh!

"Oh no!" The entire female population yelled in shock as they knew it would be too late to save them.

"Oh no!" The guys, as well as the two Perverted Trio members, scream in fright and anger. Oh, Issei won't live to the light of day if he hurts Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima.

"Oh no!" Sona whispered in stun silence. She knew that her childhood friend may actually be hurt. Despite being Devils, they can't risk being caught in the open, so Kiba can't save Rias unless he wants to explain his sonic speed.

* * *

"Oh yeah!" A large, glass pitcher fill with red Kool-Aid came out of nowhere, but at the wrong place. Sitting there in shock were the Satans in a conference room with a white clothed maid next to a male redhead. "I'm at the wrong place, aren't I?" His response was the maid Devil fainting, all while muttering "Just a dream. Just a bloody dream", with a shock expression.

* * *

On the other hand, Issei knew he can pass through this without hurting the beauties and the mascot of the academy. Immediately, he pulled the brake on the bike as he used his feet covered shoes to hold the ground like an anchor. "Come on Issei, use the force!" He gritted his teeth as he continue using a lot of strength in it as the bike shake. While some of the crowed closed their eyes in fear, some look on at it with suspense as in the movies where they're in the edge of the seat in scenes where someone escapes certain danger.

Suddenly, the bike trip sideways, causing Issei to momentarily to freak out. _'Okay, now I need to improvise.'_ Seeing that he's about ten feet closing in, he got off his petals in the nick of time, as the left side landed, before standing on the now skidding bicycle. Stretching his arms out and locking his feet in certain position of the bike, he quickly took a deep breath before whirling to his left side

"Wārupūrusupin!" With that battle cry, Issei was twirling around like a tornado, and with enough force to go around the three girls. The audience were slack jawed, mouth gaping and jaw dropping at this turns of event. Issei Hyoudou, the Horn Dog of Kuoh, also known as the Embodiment of Lust, save not only himself but the Great One-sans from harm. It's too shocking to even believing it to be true.

Sadly, however, that was short live as he hit the water fountain that was in front of the academy. From the force of the surprisingly fast downed bike and forcefully to be stop by the concrete work of art, Issei was sent flying like a rag doll. And since he was spinning only made it worse as he flew in the air at a five degree angle with his arms wailing.

"Haaaaa Aaaaaa Aaaaaa!" Issei yelled out the famous Wilhelm Scream he soar into the skies before reaching an unfortunate window from the building. Glass shattered with many loud crashes soon heard afterwards. Everybody winced and flinched at each thud that was heard in the building on the poor boy. The one thing that he saw before blacking out was seeing a brunette female with twin pigtails, olive green eyes and pink glasses, came to check on him. As well of saying to her:

"Whoa... a tenshi..."

~Hours Later~

So things went back to normal after his date with Yumma Amano. Sort of.

Now unlike those cliches where Raynare, incognito, kills Issei after the date, whether it was perfect or not, didn't happen here. Instead, he piss her off so badly that she left him. That's right, she left Issei hanging, got her group, and left this town completely. All because Issei ate a very stuff hot dog that she dare him to eat and threw up on her before she can use her equivalent to "Would you kindly..." from a certain FPS. Raynare, before leaving, quickly had removed all form of her existence as Yumma. It wouldn't be bad if the Devils and our brunette can remember it. Though the Devils were completely unaware that the Fallen had evacuated the area already till last Wednesday.

Since then, Issei began to change back on what he was before being a pervert, and that was being a gamer. It had been almost nine year ago that his mom bought him gaming system to keep his mind off from Irina. That system happen to be the Nintendo Famicom with some games as a gift for his seventh birthday. The Gameboys were never his, they actually belong to his blond friend who took them as remembrance. The brunette enjoyed his system a lot with great memories, especially with two games that he enjoyed very much. Those being Contra and the original Castlevania, both from Konami. He loved it so much that his one of his cousin's neighbor's friend gave him a Sega Megadrive for his ninth birthday. Same thing happen from an aunt of his tenth who gave him a Super Famicom. It wasn't until he found them in attic last Tuesday.

Though for some reason the teen wonder how he completely forgot about them in middle school. Oh well, better late than never, right?

Slowly waking up, he found himself in the nurse office. He saw his school bag in the corner while he was laying on the one of the beds. Turning around, the former pervert saw the nurse coming in. She wore a dark gray color of the uniform, with the skirt going to her ankles, with black curly hair to her back. Issei remembered her as Rin Kazama. She stopped healing the Perverted Trio after hearing that they were, and you guess it, perverts. However, she was one of few people to notice major changes from the brunette, and she was happy with it. The others being the teachers, the Devils and his parents.

"You gotten nasty wounds from that landing, Hyoudou-san," she half joked, half stated.

"Don't remind me, ouch," Issei said before grunting in pain from all the numbness. Rin quickly came to his side to tell him by staying in bed "Just how long have I been out?"

The nurse thought of the time Issei lost when he was out cold. "Well, if you count about zero period despite not having it, I would say about almost the whole academy day." The student looked at her with wide eyes and jaw drop.

"Say what now!?" He yelled in shock. "I miss the almost a whole day of school! Great, how I am going to explain this to my ryōshin of this?"

"They were, of course, immediately notified of this after your rough landing. You should be lucky that Aika Kiryuu-san was nearby who helped you get here," she explained. "Though they surprisingly took this very well, despite what happen. Care to explain me about this?"

Issei was scratching his head in embarrassment as he suddenly recalled painful flashbacks. "Just check my elementary years' records. You'll be amaze of the crazy things I done as a kid," the teen replied before he blushed about something. "Wait, who is this Aika girl you spoke of? Was she the last person I saw before passing out?"

The nurse saw something in this and decided to get in return. "How about a deal, Hyoudou-san: You tell me of this sudden change of personality, and I'll tell you who's Kiryuu-san. Deal?" Rin proposed with narrowed eyes. The former pervert thought this very closely. If he confessed, he gets something interesting in return.

"Alright, I'll talk, but as long you give your end of the deal too," he said as Rin nodded her head. Sighing he closed his eyes as he began. "It all started last week, after I had my supposed date with a girl named Yumma Amano." He stopped to open his eyes and to see her have an expression before continuing. "She was some random girl who just suddenly came by to me and ask to go out with her. I, being a pervert at the time, took this golden opportunity, even introduced her to Motohama and Matsuda to prove it. Then we went on our date, everything went fine, despite the awkward start, and did lots of fun things together. Then it eight at night, our final moment together before school. She was going to ask me something before I." This time Issei gulped, causing the nurse to look at him with eyebrows raise.

"Before you what, Hyoudou-san?"

"I-I-I-I-I-I-I," Rin was giggling at this while he stuttered. "I kind of... Threw up on her..." The nurse then look at Issei with a blank expression.

There was silence in the room, with the brunette being the only person aside from her in the room. "Haha haha," Rin muffled her laughter before it was too much for her. "Haha haha! Haha haha! Haha haha!" Issei just sat there in embarrassment from her reaction.

"I-Its not funny!"

"I-I'm sorry! Pfft! Haha haha! " she continue for a few seconds before finally stopping. "Oh lord, that's a classic. So you puke on this girl because..."

"It was an accident! Though she's at fault, too. I mean, who in their right mind would dare their boyfriend to eat an extra toppings chili cheese dog?"

"Really now? You threw up on her because of a dare? Well I don't blame ya since my boyfriend will do anything to defend his honor as a man." Issei muttered beneath his breath. "So what happen afterwards?"

"She flew away."

"... What?"

"Said the same thing, too, sister. She grew a pair of crow's wings and left me hanging."

There was again silence in the room before the clock on her desk showed the time. Fifth period is almost over. Though Rin was surprise from this suppose story that Issei told her. If what he said is true, then how come everyone never notice this? Oh well, its better to figure it out later.

"Is that all?" She asked.

"No, as another reason was because of having nostalgia." Seeing her confuse face, Issei explain again. "You see, when I was young, I had a friend name Irina Shido. We both knew each other when we were young, but he had to move to England. My kaa-chan didn't want me to stay depress, so she bought me a gaming system with a few games for it. That happen to be a Nintendo Famicom. Mario and Zelda were good, but the ones that caught my eyes were Contra and Castlevania. I mean, why save the princess when you can shoot and slash your way to save the world from aliens and monsters?

"Then my cousin's, Kenji, neighbor's friend, Makoto, gave me his Sega Mega Drive for my ninth birthday. While he got a four terabyte hard drive for his computer from my cousin as Kenji dated his imōto. I believe its a win-win situation for all three of us. Last I heard, they got married and I have either a mei or oi." He smiled at the memory while Rin was looking amused. "Then my oba gave me her Super Famicom for my fourth grade's graduation. My ryōshin then got me my new favorite games of all time: Contra: Hard Spirits, Contra: The Hard Corps, along with Akumajō Dorakyura 4 and Vampire Killer. Then I found them again last Tuesday in the attic. All that after Yumma left me hanging. Pretty cool, right?" Truly Rin was amaze on the tale. No wonder Issei isn't a pervert anymore, since he had and now got something better to do than peeping at girls. Going to her desk, she went to retrieve something.

"Hey," the brunette whined. "I thought we had a deal."

"We did," she replied as she came back with a folder. "I just need to get a picture for you to know and a pass to go back to class." The nurse then came and laid it on the chair she sat on while she wrote a pass for him. "That's Aika Kiryuu: Sophomore, class representative of Class 2-A, smart, average body of a female, and, surprisingly enough, a pervert. One specific thing about her is that she can, like Motohama, measured a human body. The opposite of your friend, she can tell the sizes males' manhoods, if you know what I mean, despite them wearing anything at all."

Issei had wide eyes as he saw her picture and heard on what the nurse said. She was a female teen around his age, had long brown hair in twin pigtails, one on each side. Olive green, seductive eyes behind round glasses with pink rims on the edges. Despite wearing the academy's girl uniform, it hugged her figure very well. And the fact that she's pervert only makes it better for him.

Screw the Great One-sans when you can get the girl with glasses!

"Here ya go, Issei: a pass telling you're okay to go to class now," Rin said as she gave him a piece of paper. "Also, I need that folder back, please." Issei smiled as he gave back the portfolio back as he got the paper. He left the nurse office with his bag slump over his shoulders. As he left towards his class, Issei stumble onto the sight of the school president of Kuoh Academy, Souna Shitori.

"Hey there, kaicho," Issei greeted nervously as she gave him a cold stare. Who wouldn't be if it wasn't for the fact that he crashed through a window and probably broke a few things when he unintentionally took flight.

"Issei Hyoudou, may I speak with you in the student council room, immediately?" She asked strictly. The brunette sighed as he followed behind her. The passing students look at them as the duo went to the student council's room. Once entering, he saw the other members, including student vice-president Tsubaki Shinra and the only male in the council, Genshirou Saji. After sitting with all the council members in the room, Souna readjusted her glasses. "Alright let's begin on what on Earth were you thinking?" Issei stayed quiet as she continue with her ramble. He knew better than trying to defend himself in front of her, until it reached to one certain part that made him snapped.

"It's bad enough I have to deal with your peeping to the girls, now causing property damaged? I should have you expelled for this!" Sona ranted angrily before being interrupted.

"Then why not do it!" Issei said. This caused everyone to look at him in shock. "Why not make everybody bloody happy by expelling my ass out here! Is it really that hard to expelled me? Oh wait, yes it is. Kuoh Academy never had someone drop out and have a perfect reputation to take someone from zero to hero." Issei then lean forward on the table he was sitting. "So tell me, Sona-kaicho: Are you willingly to expelled me to taint the reputation that Kuoh Academy? All because of me?" Nobody dare to say anything after what he said. It's true on of the reputation that Kuoh Academy has. Expelling Issei will bring dishonor to them despite bringing relief for the females. Even Saji, who would help Souna no matter what, didn't say anything.

"Please excuse of my ramble, Hyoudou-san," Shitori apologized. "I've never tolerated anything this intense before. Usually you only get in trouble by peeping at any girls club, especially the Kendo Club. I hope you don't do that or doing anymore damages towards private property again. Understood?"

"I understand, kaicho," Issei replied. "I just talked to Nurse Rin after I woke up. As we speak right now, she going over my medicals records from my time in elementary. You all should see it sometime, it's... intriguing. Also, who's going to pay for the damages?"

This time it was Tsubaki who raised her hand. "Don't worry about that, Hyoudou-san. Knowing it was an accident altogether, we'll cover for the damages. Just don't do it again," she said.

"Yes, ma'am," Issei bowed before leaving to class. From there, everything went back to normal. Sure there were questions like "how you were feeling", "are you alright?" or "did you get any scars from that landing?" from the students. After the bell rang, everyone left as Issei and his friends were making their way home. Though the male brunette made a quick trip to get all of his assignments and homework from his missed classes.

"Issei, I'm still amaze you manage to hurt the Great One-sans from the stunt you pulled!" Motohama exclaimed. No matter what, the boys were happy and jealous of Issei, who did something that even left the sport's team male members to be jaw dropped.

"I know that, guys. No need to remind me," the brunette said as something crossed his mind since sixth period. "Hey, Matsuda, Motohama." Both male teens stop to turn on what he was going to say. "Do you two happen to know of a girl named Aika Kiryuu?"

* * *

**Change of plans, this will be a short story of IsseiXAika. I prefer crack and rare pairing since they make the story more interesting. The main pairings are usually overdone and cliche in some way or form. Also I got some feed back on the translation. I got that covered now, with their meaning underneath here.**

**Nee-chan/one-san= big sister, imoto=little sister, yujin=friend, kaa-chan=mom, rinjin=neighbor, itoko=cousin, tenshi=angel, ryoshin=parents, mei=niece, oi=nephew, oba=aunt, warupurusupin=whirlpool spin, teme=bastard, baka=idiot, kaicho=student president.**

****Also, the Japanese games are equivalent to their American counterparts: Contra 3 The Alien War=Contra Hard Spirits, Contra Hard Corps=Contra The Hard Corps, Super Castlevania 4=Akumajō Dorakyura 4, and Castlevania Bloodlines=Vampire Killer. ********Here's the console, which everyone should know by heart. Famicom=NES, Super Famicom=SNES, Megadrive=Genesis.****

**Also, the next chapter will probably be long. I'm squezzing three arcs into one. Raynare's Arc DOESN'T happen! Remember she left after Issei threw up on her. Riser's will be easy with 5 words: Video game's hardest levels ever. Kokabial won't have Raynare since she's still piss and the peace treaty will end differently. All while Issei is gaining the affection of Aika.**

**Leave a video game you want Riser to suffer. They need to be either NES, SNES or Genesis games. Drop your choices in the review. It's mandatory, please!**

**Other than that, review, follow and/or favorite.**


	2. Omake 1

**So internet, this is Guy117 here, bringing you this omake. Originally this was used for the next chapter as an extra, but since I barely 50% done with it, I might as well post this. Also, a couple Sundays ago, my brother dropped a shocker on me. I'll explain on the bottom. Also I don't own the song, it belongs to the band that is mention in this chapter.**

**Also, this happens before chapter 1.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own anything.**

Omake #1: Take only what you need from it

It was Sunday night. It has been a whole week since the date with Yumma and her leaving Issei. A lot has change in those seven days. Issei's parents, Hitomi and Hiroshi, were shock on what has happen to their perverted son. It token until Friday that they accepted his change. Asia moving in when the church had no inhabitants living inside the abandoned holy structure. And lost but not least, the brunette finding his old video games console.

Right now he was in his room relaxing after playing his Famicom. He realize that his gaming skills have gotten extremely rusty since he last played them. Now he was listening to some music over the international radio, , for the time being.

Then one song played that had a very catchy tone and rhythm to it. It was time like this he could be bilingual. Luckily the name of the song was there so he wouldn't have gone insane for not finding it later. It was called Kids from MGMT. Before going to bed, since he had an hour head start on it, he managed to translate the lyrics to understand it better. Knowing that Asia is now comfortable sleeping alone, Issei decided to sing the song to the beats by himself. Although he admits he'll give it his best since he's a horrible singer even as a kid.

"_You were a child  
Crawling on your knees toward it_

_Making momma so proud_

_But your voice is too loud_

_We like to watch you laughing_

_Picking insects off of plants_

_No time to think of consequences_

_[Chorus: x2_

_Control yourself_

_Take only what you need from it_

_A family of trees wanting_

_to be haunted]_

_The water is warm_

_But it's sending me shivers_

_A baby is born_

_Crying out for attention_

_The memories fade_

_Like looking through a fogged mirror_

_Decisions to decisions are made _

_And not bought_

_But I thought this wouldn't hurt a lot_

_I guess not_

_[Chorus: x5_

_Control yourself_

_Take only what you need from it_

_A family of trees wanting_

_to be haunted]_

_Control yourself,_

_Take only what you need from it_

_A family of treeeeeeeeeeees"_

After singing the song, Issei began to tear up a bit. The brunette stayed like that for what seemed to be an eternity. As if he knew what the song really meant. He immediately searched up what he was on his mind without a second thought. When he did, Issei found something that confirmed his suspicious on the song and it was right.

"Damn," he said as he slumped on his chair. "Growing up really does sucks." On an online article he found quickly, it turns out the band likes to show that unfair side of life, with the song's lyrics also detailing it that life is limited.

Issei quickly open up more tabs on the subject at hand, and discovered more; from childhood to adulthood and bad parenting as well. This quickly scared him as he did wasted 4 bloody years of his life watching porn as his parents gave up changing him. Despite playing video games, at least it gave him some motivation to do other things. The brunette teen then saw videos on how growing up sucks, among other things. This made him sad even more as this was real than fiction. Soon he'll be out of the house, looking for a job and having a family with a wife and kids, if he's even lucky. He thought it was all over, seeing that he disappointed his parents, as well as his past-self.

_'Ironic, isn't,' _he thought as he cried. _'I remember as a kid that perverts are idiots, yet here I am. I remember saying that I'll know everything by 15, yet here I am. I really am pathetic.'_

"_Tch, No kidding."_

Wait a minute. Did someone said that? He turn around to see if anyone was in his room. Sure enough it was vacant. He was going to dismiss this until he heard tapping from his right thigh. Turning around he saw something he didn't expect. Standing there was a kid, but not just any brat as it was himself! Startled, he jumped to the bed, which cause his kid self to chuckle a laugh.

"_Yo," _he greeted. The older brunette got a closer look onto his younger-self's clothes. Sure enough his past-self was around twelve years old. He wore a blue shorts, with a pair of shoes that are good for both walking and running, and a stripe shirt of the colors purple and blue. Ironically, his hairstyle had been the same since he was kid, just a bit shorter.

"W-who are you?" Issei said frantically and lowly, remembering that his parents and Asia are sleeping. This made his younger self to smirk with his arms cross.

"_Simple: I'm you're past-self,"_ the boy said before putting both of his hands on his hips. _"Issei Hyoudou, age 15, soon to be 16. Born in April 16, 1997 in Nerima, Japan. Moved here in Kuoh at eight months old due to how small the apartment they were living in. Entered kindergarten a year late due to the fact you were mute at the time. Played video games to fill the gap when Irina Shindou moved back to Europe. Did a lot of things a kid wouldn't normally do. Among other things."_

This made Issei scared. How can this doppelganger know a lot of things that he may have forgotten? Obviously the only ones that know all of that is his parents and himself, if he can remember. So how in both heaven and hell does this look-a-like knows all of this?

"Wait, if on what you said is true then how can I believe you?" Issei questioned his past ghost.

"_Only you were so inspired by the things done on Contra The Hard Corps, Super Mario 64 and Super Castlevania 4 that you actually did those things on an abandoned factory that was demolished a few years ago," _ Kid-Issei said with a smirk at his present-self before continuing with a frown. _"And it was after completing everything, you got bored after a while before seeing your first hentai at the age of 12: Resort Boin. Since then, you been a pervert ever since that fateful day." _He finished with an angry scowl on his 12 year old face.

This caused Issei to have wide eyes with a shock expression when he finished that. _'Holy shit! It is me!'_ The brunette thought flabbergasted. The only one who knew his first hentai just so happen to be himself, and only he knew the name as well. Not even his friends or family knew about his first experience with porn was other than himself.

"_I'm here to helped to get on your feet." _Issei was beginning to think he gone crazy. Sighing, the younger Hyoudou explained._ "Look at stories of people who were given second chances. You're just looking at the surface. Despite what happen, its not over just yet. Just look up motivational quotes and second chances and you'll know what I mean."_

At first Issei was confuse before agreeing with his younger-self as he look up second chances. Much to his surprise, there was a lot stories of people getting second chances. Some of these are from ridiculous stories of a college professor who past out in the middle of a lecture while his soul was pull into Hell to interesting ones where a serial criminal saved someone else for either forgiveness or redemption.

"Wow..." The present Hyoudou said as he contnue reading more of these stories.

"_You see, Ise, it's not over yet,"_ said Kid-Ise. _"If you like that so much, then you should read Emperor Showa's second chance at life."_ This shocked Issei on what he heard. Did the father of the current Emperor of Japan had a second chance given to him by a foreigner? This he got to see! Quickly and almost instantly, Issei found lots of links to the biography of Emperor Showa.

"Oh... my... god..." Issei whispered as he read more on the autobiography of Hirohito. It surprise him the most of what the former ruler of Japan had to go through before, during and after the Second World War.

Nodding his head, Kid-Issei continued: _"Yes, __Ise__. After the Second World War, most of the political officials turn on him to accept his punishment, as set by __Emperor __Meiji the Great. However, he was given a second chance by American General Douglas MacArthur as he saw that without him, Japan would protest __and rebel __the occupation. Despite his actions from the War, he was forgiven by most __leaders __and helped Japan recovered in a time of need."_ Issei heard while he continue reading, tears running down his face at the emotions that were written. He then stop before turning to see his young, brunette past-self.

"Why are you doing this to me?" the current Issei asked with a couple sob to his old self. "I mean, yeah I did a lot of things that may take years to clear my name off. So why helped me instead of haunt me?"

"_Because you're still young, Issei," _he said as he looked at the window. _"Compare to them, you're still young and are able to correct the wrongs you did. Those like Emperor Showa were old and to late when they realized the errors of their actions. You can re correct your actions right now before it comes back and haunt you in the future." _

This caused him to look down with a sad yet happy look on his face. "Heh, that's good to know. Maybe there still hope for me after all." The teen then looked at his past-self. "Hey, are you going to stay here, to helped me when I need it the most?"

"_Of course I'm with you. Remember: I'm you in the end.__" _With that, the kid ghost entered his present-self, leaving him frozen. Issei spaced out for about a minute or two before clearing up some stuff. He was thinking onto throwing away his porn but realize that they may be worth some yen so he got all of the posters down and got this video cassettes, DVDs and Blu-ray cases all pack up and ready to be sold. After having everything packed up, Issei was going to hit the hay before seeing his game consoles. After thinking it in thirty seconds, Isei got all of things plugged, inserted Yoshi's Island on the slot and began playing with earphones on and a smile on is face.

_'Don't worry, past me, I promise you that I'll change for the good. And I'm going through with it!'_

**Now that's over with. I hope you like that because while I don't mind non-pervert Issei in fanfics, most just say he wasn't one to begin with. Have him open his eyes to see he can't have everything go according to plan. **

**I got some bad news. My brother and parents are dead serious of sending my ass to college. Not only that but due to the lack of skills I have, I need to get a job as an entrepreneur, which we all know is a gamble. I'm still wondering are we going to do this. I just hope not since I need practice from my uncle and grandpa, who are experts. And even then its still a gamble. Not only that but it'll also reduce my time writing these. I just hope I don't since I want to be something else.**

**Anyway, leave a review, fave or follow this now, and keep dropping more 8-bit and 16-bit games for Riser can suffer in the next chapter. Now I know there are a lot of 8-bit and 16-bit titles that are hard, but I want to make it short but sweet suffering for Riser. So can you please drop some games on the review, or even PM, that will really help a lot.**


	3. New Love? Hope so!

**So this is part 1 of the whole second chapter. I will add them all together for the one shot I said earlier when I'm done with it.**

Word – important

"Talk"

"_Telepathy conversation"_

_'Thought/Telepathy conversation'_

* * *

Issei went to school the next day on his bike. Good thing it was his, as the last thing he wants is pissing the gang of delinquents from yesterday off even more. Seriously, he can't get her off his mind no matter what he does. It was just amazing, really. Especially from what his friends said about her yesterday.

* * *

_~Flashback Start~_

_"Whaaaaaattttttt!?" Both Matsuda and Motohama shouted in shock. Is their friend crazy? How can he ask such insane question to begin with?_

_"Issei!" The former jock said as he grabbed Issei's shoulders and shook him like a magnitude 9 earthquake before letting him go. "Are you crazy, boy?! Why would you want to know about that… girl?" All while his friend trying to get his balance together._

_"Ga, ga, ga, ga, ga!" the brunette yelped from all the shaking before being disorienting after his friend stop.. "Whoa, what's up with you guys?" The former pervert said in concern. "Did she did something to you two?"_

_This time it was his glasses wearing friend to gulp, like he was going to vomit before swallowing the content. "She is a maneater, Issei. She can measure the human body like I do." Motohama then readjusted his glasses before he continue. "However, while I do it to girls only, she does the same to boys only. And to make matters worse, she then tells that poor victim his size."_

_It then hit Issei like a ton of bricks fell on him. "Let me guess: She told you two your sizes, didn't she?"_

_He ended with a nervous gulped._

_The boys squirm like girls who saw a mouse pass by. "Yes!" they shouted. "And she said we're nothing but baby carrots!" The two guys then hold each other and cried, in shame that they may not actually satisfy women, if they're lucky, in bed. Issei was stunned at this before ignoring his friends as he saw this with a critical look on his face. _

_'So, you're playing hard to get, eh?' the brunette thought as he turn to the sunset. He then smirked at this sudden obstacle, ignoring that his friends were still sob. 'Well two can play that game!'_

_~Flashback Over~_

* * *

Issei passed by the marketplace in downtown, being greeted by the people. He smiled and waved back at them from his heroic actions from yesterday. In the past some of them ignored him, particularly the women because of his perverseness, but were now happy that he changed from his action the day before. Though some were still weary of him.

You see, when Issei was running in late, he stumble the market in downtown Kuoh. Here he saw the local gang were picking on a poor middle school kid. The sellers tried to help him but the gang blackmailed them to not do anything without risking losing business. That unfortunately goes to all customers as well. How these delinquents got the dirt is a mystery. However, the teen was not on that list and got their attention when he threw a melon to the back of one's head. Issei soon took them all of them on, Mad Max style. And by that I mean a hit and run tactic, which surprisingly worked. From this, the marketplace was very happy to be free from the gang's control and change their opinion on the boy. Despite of this, however, there are some vendors who are still suspicious of him. Not that he blamed them, of course.

"Ise-ni-chan!" the former victim, Aki Fujimoto, the younger brother of the vice-captain of the Kendo Club, Katase Fujimoto, said.

"Hey, kid, how ya been?" Issei asked happily. It was the least he can do, if you can call it that. Due to his past lewd actions, he had a bad reputation. However, after Yumma dumped him, he slowly change back to a casually kind of guy he once was.

"Nothing much, nii-chan. I'm doing very well now after yesterday," he replied. Issei scratched his head from the complement. Well what he did was the right thing to do after all.

"You're welcome little buddy. Hey, how's your sister doing?" He asked in order to change the subject. Despite his heroic actions, he did passed out for almost six to seven hours, and Katase still have the same opinion on him of being a pervert from yesterday.

"Nee-chan is doing alright," Aki replied happily. "Mommy and daddy are also happy for what you did. I think they might forgive you for looking at nee-chan. Whatever that means." The brunette was chuckling nervously at that comment. So young yet because of him, this little boy might be exposed to porn.

"Well, um," Issei said as he began to figure out a way out of this. There was no way he was turning this innocent kid into a pervert any time soon. "Don't think about it too much, kid. There are a lot of things you should be doing like having fun with friends and family alike." Thankfully, the little kid smiled as he was walking with the former pervert. He then went to school to kick off Tuesday.

Later, the day had been normal, or as you can say as normal it can get for him since last week. Classes here and there, work and assignments as well with some the occasional homework. Lunch had also been somewhat fine since last week. Today he made roughly ¥35671.80 JPY, or $300 US dollars, for selling a portion of his porn collection to his buddies, who were shock but quickly forgiven him. You know what I mean. It was good from lunch to the last passing period until Kiba Yuuto came by, who is the Prince of Kuoh and hated by a majority of boys for good reasons.

It wasn't that bad to say the least. No, instead he asked that the president of the Occult Research Club wants to see him. Now if this was perverted Issei, he would have gone along since it was Rias, the Great One-san. However, this is a different Issei who became suspicious of this turn of events. Especially during the last passing period of the day. Not only that but they also gained the attention of nearby yaoi fangirls, who made the assumption that they were gay lovers. The brunette was gritting his teeth and was going to retort before seeing the familiar pigtailed girl walking the corner.

"Move over, pretty boy!" Issei yelled as he shoved Kiba to the wall harshly as he took chase. The small girl audience and the prince stayed there in shock on what just happen. Did Issei just shoved the Prince of Kuoh away?

As the brunette took chase to find his target, he saw there was obstacles on his way. Luckily last week gave him practice to get back in shape. Now Issei hopes all that training and practice was worth it or it's still early to get back in the game.

"Out of the way!" he shouted as he jumped over a random girl, nearly hitting himself from the ceiling if he handn't crouch. Next he took a hard right turn, which lead to him near Tsubaki, the student's council vice president, who was startled by his sudden appearance. "Shit!" the brunette muttered as he slid between her legs, which was luckily wide open. He didn't care as his mind was on one person right now: Aika Kiryuu. He got up fast and continued to find the pigtail girl, ignoring the threat of the vice student president.

He then made a quick left, seeing Saji and a couple girls from the student council coming his way, which he improvised. The blond devil was freaking out that Issei wasn't slowing down, that it surprise him on what he did. You see when the teen Hyoudou was coming their way, Momo sensed him and silently put on a spell to make him trip. However, the spell wasn't fast enough as the brunette defied them by jumping onto the wall and running on it before jumping off and rolled forward. It was truly astonishing to see a human outsmart a weak spell like that. Any normal human couldn't detect anything like that, but apparently Issei Hyoudou can.

If only he knew it was by luck.

Though the student council members quickly remember and yelled at him. The brunette got up quickly as he ran down the hallways before seeing the greatest challenge he hadn't encounter, even as a child; the stairs. The place was heavy populated with students either going up and down to class or just chilling around. He stop to see Aika walking down the staircase before disappearing into the crowd, which made him angry. Looks like it all for nothing, right? No! He already came this far. There was no way that something like this will put him down.

After taking a deep breath, Issei sprinted to the stairs, just as he began to time the jump right. Some of the students began to make way for him as got halfway near the top of the stairs. He then did something made everyone wonder if it was a dream. The brunette keep running before crouch, while in his speed, Issei jumped from the first step of the staircase, shocking the audience. Then they saw he going to collide with the wall when Issei had both arms and legs in front of him before touching it. Instead of using them to lessen the crash, he jump from the wall upon he quickly extended the four moving limps, which made many to wonder if this is a dream.

However, Issei didn't thought that well on landing as he fell and bounce on the bottom stairs like the rag-doll physics on Dead or Alive. Unfortunately, it wasn't over for Issei as he rolled from the stairs on is back after reaching the bottom floor. Thankfully his bag acted as a parachute before he can take any more damage. Some of the students went to check on him while others gossip of what they just saw, while a few went to tell the nurse on what happen. Though that wasn't necessary when he got up like it was nothing, surprising them. Shaking his head a couple of times to shake off the dizziness, he look around to see where Aika went to. The brunette did told the kids it was nothing to fear about, causing them to look at him with pity.

"Dammit," he muttered as he got up before seeing it was a minute and a half to make it back to his final class of the day, which he hurried.

* * *

-Time skip-

It had been Thursday and students were cautious of Issei, which he really couldn't blame them. Since Tuesday, he kind of made it his personal mission to find Aika Kiryuu. While it was one run on the last passing break two days ago, there was the total FOUR runs on Wednesday. This obviously gotten the attention of his parents, who were angry on what he was thinking and reminding him he wasn't even like his old self. He apologize to the Student Council as well as his parents. Now it was Thursday morning and chemistry class has started.

They did nothing but work until the teacher talked to them into the last ten minutes in the class period. He said there was going to be a project on what they're doing, and saying that it will be a two-partner assignment. Issei didn't pay attention before it suddenly rang on him that he forgot to take attendance. The professor quickly asked for role. It was normal till it reached to the Ks in the class room that finally gotten his attention. Issei look stunned at the teacher before being shock on what he said. Aika Kiryuu was in his first period class this entire time? Blas-motherfucking-phemy! He look around quickly before seeing the glasses wearing representative was three rows to the right from him.

_'She was here this entire time?!'_ Issei was currently kicking himself in his head mentally. Of course. Of, bloody, course! _'Nurse Rin DID said she was in Class 2-A, which we share!'_ The brunette had his face down after he finished. _'How the hell did I forget that piece of info?!'_ He was quickly snap out of his daze as his teacher said this:

"Now please find a partner for this project. Remember, only 2 PEOPLE! No more than that! Understood?" Everybody nodded their head, knowing he was serious, as usual. Happy with the reply, he gave them the go. "Good. Now quickly please find your partner." Upon saying that and faster than anyone can react, the desk of Aika Kiryuu was flip frontward, startling the whole class. Dust was surrounding the area before clearing out. The cause was none other than Issei Hyoudou himself, which again surprise everyone. "Hyoudou-san, just what is the meaning of this?!" The professor demanded, but was ignored as everyone froze again on what the brunette announced.

"Willyoubemypartnerandgettoknoweachotheratlunchtoday?"

Time seemed to have slow down upon that announcement. Did Issei had a death wish for asking the question? The girls, minus Aika, turn their belongings to weapons while boys and the teacher look in shock. Aika was also surprised at this but kept calm as she look in with amusement from this.

"Oh my, Ise-kun," Aika began with a smirk on her face. "Why, I'm curious on what you just said," the class representative continued. "Did you said that will I be your partner for this little project?" Her answer was a nod from the brunette, making the audience in the room more shock than they are. "As well asking me out for lunch?" Again, he nodded, showing desperation. The females in the class tighten their grip of their make shift weapons while the males turn to stone at this point. "Now may I ask why?" This made the male brunette to be deep in thought before choosing his words correctly.

"Well I want to try something, after all I think you have heard of what I been doing lately." That's true as the Hyoudou teen wasn't a pervert lately, save the marketplace from the local gang and doing acrobat training in public areas. "Knowing that Matsuda and Motohama will be together, I will probably be alone during the whole project, so I was hoping for us to work together." The male teen look at her with hope in his eyes. "So can we, please?" The girls were waiting for a signal to pulverize Issei while the boys and teacher were shattered to dust at this point before something surprising happen.

"I will accept then," Aika said, shocking everyone as Issei was celebrating in the inside before stopping as she look at him. "Don't be late," she reminded with a smirk as the bell rang. Both perverts grabbed their stuff before leaving the classroom, leaving behind a shock audience who saw this proposal unfold.

Matsuda and Motohama quickly got in front of the crowed, shock on what they saw. Issei, their leader, their friend, a fellow true pervert among perverts, possible going out with the Maneater of Kuoh? Oh the bloody horrors! And to top it all off, he ignored everybody else in the class for Aika Kiryuu. The two then looked at each other before expressing what was happening before them with the rest of the audience agreeing with them.

"Has he lost his mind  
Can he see or is he blind?  
Can he walk at all,  
Or if he moves will he fall?"

Apparently so.

* * *

~Lunch Time~

Word spread like wildfire around the academy faster than saying the letter "A", and that's a first. Now Issei was a nervous wreck. He doesn't know who should he blame: himself or his teacher, but either way he's in this situation. The students aren't even helping as well from all the gossiping, thanks from this morning and his friends. Not only he was nervous, but also scared when he was told that Kiryuu-san was a fujoshi, or yaoi fan, something that he didn't know of. The brunette couldn't blame them since Aika had gained his attention in ways that even Rias Gremory can't do.

'_I don't know what she did to get my attention,'_ Issei though as he took his lunch as he went to the rooftop for his date with destiny. While going up the stairs, he didn't bothered to see that a majority of the students were coming up there to see how will things unfold. '_I mean: Rias has an amazing body that any girl wants and every single guy's wet dream. Her red, long hair in also attractive that can make her a prime prey for any predator. But Aika… I just don't know how to explain it but she... She... She just has this THING that makes her standout!' _Once Issei got to the door, he paused he went to another internal conflict.

'_Come on, Issei! Man up!' _He mentally encourage himself at this problem he's in. '_You killed Dracula and Death four times! Saved the world from the horrors of Red Falcon without a shirt! Annihilated those damned spawnable bastards in Ninja Gaiden, as well in Shinobi countless times. Heck, even smashed into cars in F-Zero to win the crazy race!'_ Then he quickly slumped his head down. '_But I can't talk to a real girl.'_ Everyone were waiting to see if Issei gave up before he raised his right fist in the air. '_Come on Issei, be a man! __If the games I played taught me anything is two things: One...'  
_  
"Don't knock it till ya try it." The audience heard Issei muttered as he took a deep breath before opening the door slowly. "And two, don't give up until you improved and succeed." With this new courage found and in use, Issei opened the door widely as he made his way to see the female pervert.

"Heh, surprise to see you here, Issei," greeted the surprised girl as the boy made his way to her. "I thought you would chicken out?"

"Yeah," he started awkwardly, cursing himself at this bad start. The teen quickly straighten himself as he continue. "Well, I don't want to make a lady wait for nothing now."

"Really? Most of the time you wait for them as they change outfits while in their undergarments, Ise-kun." She smirked as she began to look over his body. The guys, who were victims of her gaze, instantly clutched their manhoods for protection. Issei, however, saw this coming, thanks to the information he got from Nurse Rin and his friends. That and he took a test online if he was seductive or not, which he surprisingly was, sorta. He did this on Wednesday since he was bored that night. Issei is seductive as long as he put in effort when the moment is right, like the situation is now!

"Seeing something you like," Issei seductively started as he moved suavely towards her, which surprised the pigtailed girl. The Kendo Club resisted the urge to go out and save their fellow comrade from danger. The male populations, however, were slack jawed and were silent worshiping the brunette of this courageous stunt. "Ai-ka-chan?" The female pervert took out her hand fan to cover her blush. For once there is a challenge, as this one fine piece of meat did his research right.

'_Makes big barks and bites back aggressively?'_ Aika thought as she readjusted his glasses with a gleam on her face with a smirk. '_Oh this will be good!'_

Olive green met with muddy brown as their eyes lock into each other. Both were smirking at each other with confidence in their eyes. They just have to wait till someone say something. The crowd who were spying on them were eating and waiting for someone to do a daring move.

"Issei, either you are a God among men or an idiot," Motohama stated as he gritted his teeth at the suspense.

"He better not do anything perverted to Kiryuu-san," Katase growled as she took out her kendo stick that wasn't there moments ago.

"Tch," Matsuda, surprisingly, scoffed at her, "There's a reason why she's called the Maneater of Kuoh, Fujimoto-san. She eats up the boys quickly and doesn't leave them to make a comeback. Let's also not forget that she can destroys a man's pride. And the fact that Issei is attracted to her means its either a miracle or disaster."

"Then if what you said is true, I will only have this to say," Murayama said as she gulped some water before putting it down. "It's 2013, the world is coming to an end." Nobody replied anything as they agreed with that statement. It wasn't long as that they heard the two continuing their conversation.

"So tell me, Ise-kun," Aika said as she got out her bento, or lunchbox, as they both sat down with Issei getting his own out. "How was your week so far?" The brunette just opened his soda as he heard this before giving her a questioned face. The female teen smiled as she leaned in. "Starting from last Monday, from your sudden change of attitude and behavior to now." She ended with a smirk and determine face.

Issei hesitantly sat there as gulped down on his drink he had before stopping. Now he was back at square one again. It was sheer luck that Nurse Rin believed him but saying it to the girl he now wants will be a challenge. Then again if old Obi Wan Kenobi can tell a half truth half lie to Luke then maybe he can too. He hopes movie logic can help him here since he really needs it!

_'Well, this suck!' _Issei mentally moaned. _'Now how am I going to get through this?! I doubt movie logic will help!'_

"_Ah, but r__emember: Don't knock it till ya try it." _This made the brunette so turn to see his child-ghost self in the open, right next to him. _"Surprise? Of course you are."_

_'How the hell is this even possible?' _He asked telepathic towards his younger-self. _'On second thought: How are we talking without Aika looking at me like I'm crazy?'_

"_Simple: We're in your mind!" _The younger Issei shouted with a smile on his face, much to the surprise and confusion of his present-self before shaking his head. _"You're hopeless sometimes, ya know that?"_

_'Hey!' _Issei retorted from the inner child.

"_Just saying,__"_ Child-Ise replied with a shrug. _"To put it simple: It's like in anime where the hero can enter his mind and once he or she is out, they realize that only a few seconds, if any has pass in the real world." _This made the present Hyoudou to nod, now understanding it better.

_'So why the heck am I here?'_ he mentally asked towards his counterpart in confusion. The younger version smiled as... thought bubbles appeared? His eyes must be deceiving right now. Maybe he should lay the video games low right now.

_"__Do you remember the game Fire Emblem for the Super Famicom?__"_ Ise asked towards Issei. The older brunette thought about before nodding, now knowing which game and how hard it was. It was a nightmare to beat the whole game without losing a single unit the entire time. Then the bubbles soon had words appear on them, each having different result. _"Depending on which one you choose to say and how you say it determines the results from Aika. So you must choose wisely. __It's similar to __dating sims__, __just__ not those ero__ge__ones__. Don't you have any shame?__"_ Issei nodded while scratching in embarrassment as this was a tough one. He each eyes them carefully, making sure he doesn't regret it before pointing it.

"It mainly began with a reality check, so to speak," the male brunette began, now back to the real world. He notice no time has pass since Aika still held her smirk, meaning it was true on what his child-ghost said. This made everyone taken back on what he said as Issei continue. "It happened from Sunday of two weeks ago. You could say that I had a nightmare which felt extremely real. It was like I saw my life going through my very own eyes in a movie theater. And quite frankly, I didn't really liked it. Not one bit." The whole student body froze upon hearing such thing. Who was this boy with an awesome hair style and what have they done the pervert, they love to hate?

"_Wow!" _commented Child-Ise. This is truly a good performance so far. _"You should have been involve of drama class instead of peeking at the girls." _Issei smiled at the compliment.

"Really?" Aika had her eyebrows raise.

"Yea, it was," he continue. "My childhood wasn't all looking at porn or anything. In fact is was the opposite. I did had more friends, more out going, more proactive on what I do. Now looking back, it really scares me on what I wasted and become."

"You weren't like this as kid?" she asked, to which he nodded.

"That's true for the most part," the male pervert confirmed. "My parents will gladly tell you how I once was a great person. Up until now, they don't want to talk about it since how can anyone believe them." He then look down in shame. "I brought disgrace to the family by being a pervert. Heck, they even said it that they gave up on me to give them grandchildren, and that hurts me a lot. I just felt trash upon knowing the truth. It really made me see things differently now."

"Was that enough to give you a reason to change?" She asked with narrowed eyes as he nodded. "So that happen two weeks ago, but what about last week? Care to explain to me about it?"

"Oh, last week was both good and awkward," Issei replied with a smile. "I was changing back to how once was while also giving Asia a tour around Kuoh. Man, you should have seen how good she is with those yo-yos I brought her. One time while we took a train back from, I had to go the bathroom. Unfortunately some gropers were doing their usual grabbing. I just went to the bathroom when they approach her." The girls were disgusted that the Perverted Beast would leave a girl for dead, while Aika look at him with curious. "But something unexpected and interesting happen."

"What do you mean? What happens next?" Aika asked as Issei smiled.

"While being distracted on her yo-yos, she unintentionally performed a back swing, knocking one of the idiots out," he explained. "I just got out and I was going to help her when she dealt with the both of them. All the girls were cheering for her heroism, yet she look around as if she did something embarrassing." The female brunette smiled at such thought as she remember hearing it from her mother a couple days ago. Then something dawn on her.

"Asia? You mean the blonde girl I see you taking everywhere you go after school?" the female pervert recounted seeing the two. This made Issei's imagination to stop cold. How can he forgot he's talking to the one he loves?

_'Me and my big mouth!'_ He mentally berated himself. "U-uh, well she's my sister!" The brunette explained in a hurry. This made everyone to look at him with wide eyes.

"You? With a sister?" Aika asked before bursting in laughter. "O-oh my, hahaha! This have got to be rich!. Good one, Hyoudou." The boy, however, was looking around nervously. It dawn on everyone that he wasn't joking. "You're serious?" The class representative asked, looking stun. "You have a sister?"

"Adopted," Issei corrected. "She came to stay at the church nearby, even though its been close for years." This now made her to raise both her eyebrows.

"Why would she stay at an abandoned church in town?" This made the male pervert to shrug as well. "Wasn't she notified its hadn't been use in years?"

"Beats me. I even asked the same question and she told the Church told her to be relocated here." Aika put crossed her arms underneath her chest.

"That's odd, even for a religion that says it helps the innocents," the pigtail girl pointed out.

"Tell me about, I had to tell my parents to finally convince her to come and stay with us. Signing the adopted papers, too," the teen male replied. This made the pirgtail girl to look at him funny.

"You do realize that even a new girl can instantly tell that you're a pervert and want to stay away from as far as possible, right?" Aika giggled. Its true as girls can tell a pervert and want to run to the hills.

"She has faith in me that I can change," Issei counter with a smirk. "Which I'm doing. I don't want nothing to do with it as it brings back some unpleasant memories."

"Speaking of which, your perversion?" Aika asked with a smirk. "How and why you became a big pervert? Since it seems to me that you weren't one to begin with." Issei gulped as she got him by the balls again. The only solution for this to work is by confessing to her, which his child-self nodded.

"You're right," he replied, looking down. "I wasn't all of a pervert that you and everyone see me as today. Heck, if you saw me from back then, you wondered onto how I fell from grace." This made everyone curious on what he meant while a majority snorted. What was he, an angel? There was no way the Perverted Beast wasn't all like this back then. Yet they were curious on how it happened to who Issei was before being known as the Perverted Beast. "As a kid, I was adventures, most brave on doing more dangerous things. You could say I was a dare devil and like to live dangerously." Issei finished as he smiled with his eyes shut.

"You want to talk about?" the pigtail girl asked, who also want to know what happen. "Since I'm curious who you were and how you became a pervert." The male brunette's smile turn to a sad one.

"Maybe," Issei said as he before looking at her. "Though you would think I'm crazy." This made the female brunette to smirk.

"What, you think I won't believe you?" Aika asked. "I find that hard to believe. Just try me, Hyoudou."

"Curious, I like that," Issei commented on her. "Alright, if you want to know, don't say I made it up." The male brunette then rearrange himself to sit good before looking at her, straight in the eye. "I was a free-runner as a kid. I did lots of things that my parents did their best to stop me from getting hurt." There was some silence before she laugh again.

"Oh, Hyoudou, I wish you are joking to impress me," the female brunette said before calming down. "But it seems to me that this was once real." Aika then look at him seriously, dead in the eye. "Which brings me to my next question: how did you became a pervert?" she asked the million dollar question. This made Issei to look at Child-Ise for any suggestion. Two though bubbles came up, and they were both hard.

_'You shitting me!'_ He mentally shouted to his child-self. _'You want me to tell one of these? Get out of here!'_

"_Oh, I'm sorry,"_ Child-Ise said mockingly sad. _"I didn't realize that you are a baby!" _He then looked at Issei with a disappointed expression. _"Not everything goes exactly as plan! Either tell her it was from an old man as a kid or watching hentai as age 12? It's your move." _This made Issei to think furiously. Things just get harder and harder before an idea came up.

_'Make things up and the time go along, of course,'_ the older brunette male thought while his younger self look in confusion. This made him to take deep breath

"I became a pervert through an old man long ago," Issei recounted.

"You became a pervert from an old man?" Aika asked before shrugging. A lot of pervert are old men, as it been shown lately.

"Yea, it happen when I was about nine or eleven," Issei began. "Me and a bunch of other kids were near to him as he said he have a fascinating story to tell. Beings kids, we were curious." He facepalmed. "He then, shamelessly, told of a story. The story of a man going to a river and finding an oppai in it." While he was shaking his head, a few students were barely reminiscing of this from happening. No one knows why but it feels like they were once there with a young Issei. Still, it was disgusting for an old man, with no shame, to tell a story to innocent children of such perversion.

"Is that what made you into a pervert, Hyoudou?" the female Kiryuu asked

"Yep. As a kid, you become curious on what he meant, and that becomes a problem later in my life. It's probably the biggest mistake in my life, don't you agree?" Issei said as he look at her. His child-self facepalm, wondering if it can even work. Aika, on the other hand, huffed before looking at him with a smirk.

"Oh Ise-kun, there's nothing wrong being a pervert." The girls were shock on what they heard. Did the class representative of Class A-2 saying is okay to be a pervert? "Is just the way you act with it. You and your friends do it wide in the open, exposing yourselves like deers in headlights." The brunette was jaw dropped on what he heard. Now this gave him more motivation onto claiming her to be his! Child-Ise was gob smack shock at this as well.

"So," he began to form words from her declaration. "You're saying that is alright being a pervert." It was still surprising that this is coming from a girl. "You just have to keep it a secret? Like a closet perv?"

"Yes!" Aika huffed with pride, her breast jiggling from the motion. The Kiryuu Clan has its share of perverted women in the family. Do they act as sluts? No. Do they make even the most perverted or brute of a man blush in a hundred shades of red that can give a chili pepper a run for its money while it being jealous? Yes. "I could be surprise of this, but I'll be honest with you, Hyoudou; perversion runs in the family for me. Heck, I got my skills from my grandmother."

This made the secret audience and Issei to blush in shock from the blunt statement. The boys, including Hyoudou, were sporting nosebleeds of such thoughts. That was completely unexpected by all standards.

_'Didn't see that coming.'_ Were the thoughts of everyone who heard the proclamation.

"R-re-really?" he asked, stopping the blood from leaking, while she continue with a smirk.

"Yeeep!" Aika beamed with pride. "The women in the Kiryuu Clan can make even the most stoic man alive to be a blushing mess. Not even your gang of perverts are no match for a woman of my family!" She doesn't know why but feels fine telling him about these things. After all, it's not every day you get to know that a girl is part of a family tree of female domination of perverts.

"W-wow." Issei was getting some steam out as this was probably to much for him. Thank god that one of the benefits of being a pervert is endurance. I think.

"And besides, my mom said its natural to be a pervert, there's nothing wrong being one. Have ya seen some paintings of the past? They just as perverted as we are now, if not a to much." The announcement made all to blush at such thing. Issei was once again speechless from all of this.

"Whoa," Katase said as she fan herself as the drama was setting in.

"This reminds me of that one soup opera that I like very much when I was young," Murayama exclaimed at the memories.

"By all means, it's not so bad," Aika explained as she readjusted her glasses. "You rarely see a women to act so cunningly, don't you say? I don't blame you or any boys to be scared from me. Besides, back then when we all worn loin clothes, it was natural to look at each others naked bodies. Now we only care if your nice, good looking, money, and all that materialistic stuff. What you and I are doing in completely natural, its just how you show is frown on society. Why thought all the girls hate your guts? They were raise to frown upon it, while I wasn't."

"Which also brings me to this." Issei then turn his body towards her. "Can," he tried to begin but was embarrassed. "Can, uh, this is hard."

"You want me to see your size?" the pigtail girl finished for him with smirk. This made the girls to almost barge in if it wasn't for the boys to held them, if barely. The male teen look away, blushing a storm. "Is that how you knew to counter my skills?" Now this got everyone to calm down as Issei look at her.

"Motohama, Matsuda, along with Nurse Rin, told me of your specialty, so to speak," he said to her, still red. "I got to admit, it surprise me a lot but actually found you attractive through it." Aika finally blushed at this. Did he found her very attractive from her skills?

"Oh really?" she asked with a smirk. "Because I don't believe you if you prove."

"If you want me to prove it, then you can by doing this," the male pervert said as he got up, allowing her to see his manhood. The boys freak out as the Maneater got up and began to see his size.

"No! Issei!" All the boys screamed in fear. Being victims of Aika's gaze, they hoped that the Horndog of Kuoh could tame the Maneater. Instead he was willingly allow her to see his manhood.

"It's the end of the bloody world!" Satoshi, a freshmen in Kuoh Academy, screamed and he hugged a nearby male first year.

"The Mayans were right!" Matsuda yelled as he ran in circles. "Bloody hell, they were right!"

"Um, guys," Murayama said, trying to calm down the panicking boys and getting their attention. "Why are you so hung up on Kiryuu-san? I mean, yeah she's a pervert but what makes her an enemy of men?"

After calming down, sort of, Motohama step forward while gulping hard. "Minamoto-san, she can, to put it bluntly, able to see how big a male's manhood is just by looking at them. As well as telling the poor soul his size! Heck, is was because of her giftshe put an end to the crime spree of gropers, peeping Toms, rapist, even serial killers." The girls were jaw dropped on that they heard from the glasses wearing boy. Was their class representative THAT powerful? "Why you thought all of us boys are shaking to the bones?" That was true since first period as every boy in the school where having panic attacks, as even the male teachers were in it.

"Because we're also more of her victims!" Matsuda finished for his buddy. This made more of the girls to fan themselves. Surely this must be a dream, right? How can one girl put even more perverted than the most perverted boys in Kuoh to know their places? Is just not possible! "Now we found our Messiah in Issei, my friend who we never leave behind-"

"Don't you two leave him for death when you three get caught?" a female kendo member interrupted ask. Most of girls nodded since it was true, though they were ignored as Perverted Duo continue.

"He's our savior to combat that Maneater," the glasses wearing pervert said before shivering in fear. "Though now all hope is gone as he been seduced by her charms!"

"Then why is she nose-bleeding?" Katase asked as she open the door slightly, while they're talking. This made everyone to look at her with with stun expressions.

"Heh!" was the response of the student audience as they saw what was happening.

Issei had his eyes closed, preparing for the worst. Though about a minute has passed and nothing happen. He gently and slowly open his eyes, before widen them quickly to see what's happening. What he saw also surprise him as the others.

Aika Kiryuu, the Maneater of Kuoh as well as the class representative of 2A, was nose-bleeding with a huge blush on her face while giggling very pervertedly. A sight that usually means something is bad but the male brunette knew it was different. After all, he has that expression when he sees something that catches even something better than Matsuda can see.

_'And they called us perverts,' _Issei thought before it dawn on him. _'Whoever thought that men are more perverted than women must have been feminist. I think we're all equal in that department.'_

"Ohhhh, Issei," Aika spoke in a very seductive tone, which shock everyone as Issei look at her with widen eyes, body frozen in place. "My, my, my." She slide her right hand to her chin while her left went to her hips. "To think you're very gifted in that area as well." She then had a grin on her face that made all the boys froze in fear, but made Issei fully arouse from it. Almost giving him the why boner.

The rapeface. On a girl.

_'I must have died and went to heaven,'_ The male brunette thought with sudden brace of joy.

"_Only myself, idiot. Only myself"_ commented Child-Ise, though he had a blush on his face as well. Aika then move up, walking around him slowly.

"May I ask if it was true on all the things you said is true?" the pigtail pervert asked. This made the male pervert to nod as he got prepared. "From what you said from your childhood, and the actions from Tuesday and Wednesday, it seems to me you were a free-runner, right."

"Yes, I was and still am," the male brunette replied.

"You weren't a pervert till you were around ten, let's stick with that, when the old man told you the story, yes?"

"That's also true"

"You also have a sister, that's adopted, into your family since, give or take, for two weeks, right?"

"Yes, that's right."

"If on what you says is true, then this gives a very good reason, a bunch of reason actually, to accept you as my partner," Aika said with her grin on. "And maybe as my boyfriend as well." This made everyone look at her in shock while Issei. Well he's sorta taking it good. Let's take a look inside of his mind, shall we?

* * *

"_Back! Back I say!"_ Child-Ise said as he mentally fought a new personality being born within the mind of Issei Hyoudou as he used a long stick with a sharp end to fight it back. _"Back, you evil demon!" _Then the long piece of wood pulled in, making him go pale with fear. _"Oh God no!"_

* * *

"So will ya? Will ya?" he said desperately.

"Oh, but Issei, I prefer handsome men," she teased with a smirk. "Maybe we can be, but you're more like a 4. I don't know when you were a kid, but I highly doubt we can be together. Besides all men have different styles that attracts women. And last time I check, you're still an oppai maniac. Can you really love me despite being a big breast lover?"

"The Hell with that!" Issei retorted as he look at her, taken everyone aback again. "How about this: That I will be as handsome as I can get for us to be in a relationship while helping you grow to the right bust size. After all, I myself do like a challenge." This now made the secret audience to look at him if he had grown an extra head. Aika, on the other hand, smirk as she look at him.

"Then its a deal then," the girl pervert said as she pulled him for a peck on checks. "I'll see you next time, partner."

After all was said and done now, Aika left Issei there, all alone with a shock expression with his arms limp. The audience made room for the class representative, who made her way going down the stairs. They took a double dip on what they just heard right. Did Issei Hyoudou promise to be handsome to gain the affection of Aika Kiryuu? While also help her grow to the right oppai size? Has the idiot got rid of his brain for a bloody potato?! It wasn't until he fainted on the spot with a major nose blood following it.

"HELL YEA!" he screamed in joy within a few seconds as he quickly recovered with a massive smile on his face, shocking the boys and girls. The brunette look up at the sky as he jumped excitedly with one arm cross the other while raising a fist. "Don't worry, Aika-chan, that's a promise I will keep." While it was good news for Issei and Aika, is was bad news for the students as they saw the whole ordeal unfold.

Now most of Kuoh began to wondered if this is a clear sign of the apocalypse.

* * *

Now if only the Devils of Kuoh even gave a shit on what happen as they were busy with something else. Mainly Sona to trying to get Issei to not do any more crazy stunts to Rias wanting him in her peerage. All caught in their own affairs to notice what happened.

Well this will be a very interesting future.

* * *

**I know, I know, this shit is late but fuck it: better late than never, right? Anyway how I did, keep voting for the games, my brother is a dike, what else is new? Rate, review, comment or PM, I'm out.**

**Oh, and my brother found what I do on my time and isn't please. Tell me, have any of you have a friend or family that finds fanfiction and fanart dumb? Because apparently he thinks if you do, then you have no life. Leave a comment on what your thoughts are on what my brother said. I'll get back to this on November 7,because he made a deal with me to take a break from this as he won't tell my mom. Well, this sucks but I have no choice. See you all in about 4 months.**


	4. Distractions and Attentions

**I'm back!**

**Oh god, my brother is a dick when he wants to be. I usually don't follow on what he does and says on some occasions since he is just as hypocritical. But enough of that, can't dwell too much, right? So now we have part of the supposed big chapter I envision. Life always gets in the way.**

**Also a side note: I got no clue how Japan's school system work on which time of the school year they start, so for the purpose of this story, the new school year begins in January.**

**Anyway, with those taken care of, own with the show!**

* * *

Friday is a good day. It was always a good day that unofficially starts the weekend off. Nothing bad happens the best day of the week, unless it was the 13th if you live in the West. If you live in the East, then the only days you got to be worried about is 4th and 9th day of the month, as well as April and September as a whole in Japan. So where did things went wrong? The answer:

No one knows!

Then again, it probably started on a Friday. More appropriately the one after Issei made his promise to Aika. Which was on the fourth Friday of that January month.

* * *

"I still can't believe you are partnered with Aika, Ise!" Motohama exclaimed.

It hadn't been two days and both friends, Hell, the whole school who saw it can't get over the fact that the Kiryu clan is a clan full of female dominatrix and Issei had balls of steels to have Aika as his partner.

Sighing, Issei look at them with a cheap smile and a sweatdropped. "Yes, I understand what I did was crazy but you guys have to give me credit for doing this," Issei replied to them with a nervous face.

"No!" Matsuda shouted, which made the brunette to wince for his ears. "How can you deliberately go be with Aika Kiryuu and not know of her infamous reputation as the Maneater of Kuoh!?" This made Issei shrugged.

"Not my fault none of you guys told me about," Issei explained his reason, and it was true. Issei Hyoudou must have been to evasive and busy to be a victim of the 'Kiryu Stare'. A stare made by a female Kiryu that can look at a man and instantly knows his personal secrets. Both friends still moan in despair for getting Issei to change his mind, which wasn't happening any time soon. Seeing this won't be going anywhere, he decided to change the subject. "Speaking of girls, I have some collection on sale." That shut them up as Issei smirk as he took it out of his bag. "Want some?"

Lunch started to be normal again for the trio. Issei just sold his another portion of his porn collection to his friends when Kiba came. The brunette was chilling when the Prince came up to him and asked him if he can follow him to his club. Obviously this made nearby girls to fawn while his friends grit their teeth. Issei sweatdropped as he can blame them. Kiba's looks are natural that makes him attractive to girls, along with his personality.

Though the surprising thing was that Kiba went to him and bowed. Why was he doing this? Issei may want to have new friends, but not want to cause a misunderstanding. The girls can cause quite the gossiping story for hearing something they didn't hear well.

"Issei Hyoudou, I presume?" Kiba asked as he stood up straight. The brunette raise a brow before nodding.

"That's me," he answered as he got up, arms cross. "Is there something that involves me, Kiba?"

"Actually, is about from Tuesday," Kiba stated, which made Issei facepalm with a groan. Though this made Motohama and Matsuda to look at Issei with a confused expression.

"What's he talking about, Ise?" Motohama asked as Matsuda gasp.

"Don't tell me..." the former jock said, entering hyperventilating mode for fearing the worst.

"No, ya bloody idiot," Issei growled as he held his head in annoyance. "Yeez, and sometimes you guys are lot worse than the girls." He then turned to Kiba. "If this is about shoving you to wall from that run on Tuesday, I'm sorry," Issie apologize to him. This stunned the audience as his friends were taken aback again.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait!" the perverted nerd exclaimed as he look at him in shock. "You shove Kiba to a wall? Shoving, as in like: 'Get out of my way, punk!' kind of shove?!" This made the girls to glare angrily at Issei, who scratched his head as he nodded while Matsuda joined in with him.

"Issei! Oh!" The bald friend said as he held his head, mouth gaping. "You are a God!" The two then got in their knees as they bowed to their friend. Saji, who was nearby and hearing the commotion, went to check what is happening as saw Issei, Kiba, a group of girls standing awkwardness, though in controlled anger in Hyoudou's case. Next to them are M&amp;M bowing as they raise their bodies before bowing again. "A God I say!"

"What is going on here!" Saji demanded from the scene as human brunette wave a hand.

"They're celebrating of me being partner with Aika yesterday and pushing Kiba away from Tuesday," Issei explained. This made the messy blonde to look at him with a blank look before shaking his head.

"Well I want this to be over right now," Saji ordered since this is causing to much of a scene. This made Issei to sigh again as he told M&amp;M to stop. Upon it being all over, he then turned to Kiba.

"Speaking of which, what did ya want from me?" Issei asked to him. Finally back on track Kiba cross his arm to his chest.

"Now that is outta of the way, I'll be blunt: Buchou wants to speak with you," the good looking blond said. This made Issei to narrow his eyes with a brow again. Buchou? Buchou of what to be exact?

"A club president wanting to see me? For what? And what is the club he's representing?" Issei asked.

"Buchou Rias Gremory of the Occult Research Club wants you to be there," Saji said, surprise that Issei doesn't know about who's in charge of the club, as well which club Kiba is part of.

'_Ah shit!'_ Issei mentally cursed as he knew, at that moment, he fucked up.

Just how the Hell did he forget that Rias Gremory is in charge of the ORC, he'll never know.

But then again he just got Aika as his partner so maybe that's the case...

Then something that should have been expected happen to him that still caught everyone off-guard.

Matsuda and Motohama double lariat Issei as they started to beat him up. This startled the blondes as the perverted duo were punching Issei, as well as strangling him. This also stun the girls as the Perverted Duo was beating up their leader, since they believe the three always stick together no matter what. Looks like that one Kendo girls said is true for M&amp;M leaving Hyoudou for dead when caught. One of the girls did the 'smart thing' as to do and began to record the fight with her phone.

"Damn you, Issei!" Matsuda shouted as he strangle him from behind, making Issei's breathing hard.

"First you get partnered up with the most dangerous girl in the school, and now going to see the most beautiful One-san! Just what is your secret!" Motohama yelled with manly tears running down as he punched Issei in the stomach. Seeing that this is going out of hand, both blondes went to help the poor brunette.

"Back it up. Back it up!" Saji exclaimed as he held Matsuda's arms while Kiba is doing the same for Motohama, pulling them away from the down teen. While the mess is being handle, Saji called Souna to send in some seniors to help out and take them to the detention center. Kiba, feeling sorry for causing this, went to Issei as he extending an arm for him.

"Need a hand?" he said with an embarrassing expression. Issei knew it was accident as he took his hand. Once he got up, Kiba once again crossed his chest again with a hand. "I'm sorry for causing the commotion. I didn't know they would have done that to a friend."

"Ah, it's alright," Issei replied to him as he was going to feel in the hour. "Just don't say it infront of them ever again. They will flip for being, you know, losers." There was a small chuckle coming from Kiba as he shrug before becoming serious. "Just don't let it get into you. Now why would Rias want me, the Horndog of Kuoh?"

Now this was something odd as both Saji and Kiba expected Issei to follow them without a second thought. This is a strange development indeed that must be report in.

"Well she seeks you audience for her reasons, Issei-san. Now would you deny her request?" Kiba asked. This made the male brunette to think carefully as he knew it can be trap but got nothing to lose but his infamous reputation to be more bad.

"Eh, screw it," Issei said as he shrug before slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Lead the way!" The boys nodded as they made way to the ORC clubhouse. Leaving behind the group of girls who were gossiping. If Issei really did change, then he, Kiba and Saji will be known as the 'Three Musketeers of Kuoh'.

* * *

While walking towards the clubhouse, Saji got a message to met up with Souna, which he did without a second thought. During the trip, Issei decided to start a conversation with Kiba. Might as well make this less awkward than it already is.

"So is there anything the Occult do?" Issei asked to lighten the mood. "Since the 'occult' stick out the most. Do you guys research the supernatural or something?"

"In a way, yes," Kiba answered, still minding it odd as Issei isn't googling over Rias. What happened to Issei that made him less perverted?

"Well what do you guys mostly research on in the club?" the brunette asked again. Kiba chuckle inwardly. Rias did made the Occult Club for two reasons: one to be a hideout for her and her peerage, and two to research on Japanese mythology that she enjoys. As well doing it for being an otaku.

"We do research on mythology, as well as religion sometimes," the blonde answered replied, which made the human teen nod his head. They soon reach their destination of it being a Victorian style house, to which Issei whistled, being impress.

"Wow, even the building fits for the name," Issei commented. "So is this your clubhouse? Kind of big to be one if you ask me."

"It was once part of school before it was remodel. Originally they were going to tear it down but the higher ups were convinced that this should be use for our club." Kiba replied as they made it to the door. Before opening it, the blonde turn to Issei with a calculative look. "May I ask what was all the gossiping I been hearing about you? Does it had to do with yesterday's events?" This made Issei to have wide eyes upon hearing this from him.

"You mean to tell me any of you guys, the One-sans, or the student council weren't there of what I said yesterday?" Issei asked in shock. This made Kiba to slowly nod his head truthfully, wondering what happened. "Where the Hell have ya been? I mean, did you even hear the gossiping this morning?" That was also true as the girls and boys were talking among themselves about Issei.

"Will you be explaining about it?" Kiba asked again, to which Issei scratched his head.

"Well, can I say it when we're all in the clubhouse. I don't want to repeat myself," the brunette said. The blonde Devil thought about it before agreeing with it. Even he can't stand saying the same thing over again at times. They soon entered the building, which Issei was surprise again as it really felt the building was really transported from England. The two then walked before coming to a door, which felt that it leads to the meeting room.

Kiba went to the door before knocking on it. "Buchou, I came. Issei Hyoudou with me." There was silent pause between the members before a smooth feminine voice replied back.

"Come on in," the voice said, which Issei must assume to be Rias Gremory. The blonde then opened the door, which revealed the room to be a living room with a desk near a big window.

Walking inside, he saw everything to be Victorian style. From the wallpaper to rug, as well the furniture. Issei was simply amazed before being surprise again. Sitting on the couch was the school mascot Koneko Toujou, eating some ice cream. Now why was the petite white haired girl was doing here? Then another girl came, being none other than the buxom black haired beauty that is Akeno Himejima, the Second Great One-san.

"Wow, I'm impress," Issei commented again before he turned to Kiba. "Now how come the most popular kids in school are in the same club?" This made Akeno to giggle as she came by with a cup of tea in hand.

"Well we do have a choice to join a club, don't we?" She said in a teasing tone. This made Issei to chuckle as he gladly took the tea.

"Thanks and touche," Issei replied as he took a sip. He was stunned on how good it is. "Whoa, you made this? It's really great!" This made her to giggle in delight.

"Why yes I did, Ise-kun," Akeno said with a smile. Though surprisingly enough, Issei narrowed his eyes dangerously at her for a second before calming down. Confused why would the pervert be angry to a gorgeous gal, she asked him. "Is something the matter, Ise-kun?"

"No, no, nothing at all," Issei replied as he shook his head. "There's nothing wrong with the tea or what you said. Is just that someone already calls dib saying that to me." This again surprise all of them. Now who would Issei allow someone to call him that?

"May I ask who, Issei-san?" Kiba asked, curious on who earned it. He remembered back on what Motohama said that could be the likely candidate. "Wait a minute. Is it a student by the name of Aika?"

"Bingo!" Issei confirmed with a giant smile on his face. "She is the Rep of Class 2-A. We're partners on a project right now since yesterday. And she is both okay and willing accepted my offer." This without a doubt stun them. A girl willingly, not bribe, to be Issei's partner for a project? And since yesterday? How come they weren't informed of this!

"I feel sorry for the girl already," Koneko, finally spoke, in an emotionless tone. Though Issei then muffled a laugh, which gained everyone's attention again. This made the former neko to raise an eyebrow. "Was there something I said?"

"Actually, yes," Issei replied with a smile. "Ironically enough, it was the guys that came up to me and told me straight up they will attend my funeral. Even Matsuda and Motohama told me I signed my death warrant for going out with her." This made all of them to raise an eyebrow, though Koneko narrowed hers on that statement.

"And why is that?" she asked, taking a pause from eating her sweets.

"Simple: she is the Maneater of Kuoh," Issei explained bluntly with a smile, though it made them to have awkward silence and made him sigh again. "She eats up, chews and spits out any boy crazy enough to be in her sight. She also embarrassed them by telling them how much of a man they are. To put it simple: imagine if Motohama, my friend, has a sister with his ability to instantly measured the human body in nanoseconds. But instead on girls, it's boys that are the target." Again, the Devils were wondering how much did they miss this and how much is Aika's reputation wasn't heard like Issei is saying.

"Ara, ara, Issei-kun, are you making this up?" Akeno questioned with a smile. "I just don't see it's possible for a girl to be like your glasses friend."

"Believe it whatever you want, point is everyone in school knows about what happened. Might even ask Katase and Murayama since they were talking about," Issei replied with a shrug. "If you thought that's unbelievable, try the fact that her clan, the Kiryus, are mainly a clan of female dominatrix, and she even confirms." At this point, they were starting to wonder if reality is more stranger than fiction itself.

"Oh my," Rias's voice finally showed up. "I didn't realize a student's family can have such secret." Issei smiled a that, though for some odd reason was hearing water dripping, like a shower is on.

"Hey Gremory-san, mind asking me where you at?" The teen brunette asked, starting to wonder where she's at.

"Oh me? I'm showering in the room, Issei-can," the Great One-san replied back.

"Wait a minute," Issei said, wanting to know on what she meant. "What do you mean 'in the room,' Gremory-san?" He heard a giggle coming from Akeno as she smiled at him again.

"She literally is in the room, and showering shamelessly might I add," the black beauty finished with a with a teasing smirk. Issei look at her confused before Kiba chuckle. Koneko sigh as she pointed in front of him.

Sure enough there is a bathtub like the old ones with curtains covering Rias' naked body as she is washing her body. Issei's eyes were twitching like crazily on what was in front of him. How was this even possible? Better yet, how the Hell did he miss this? It is right in front of him, dammit! The human teen the got up from the couch before crouching to see there are no pipes connected to the tube whatsoever. This further makes him question what is going on. He then seated back down on the couch with a blank look, leaving a moment of silence on what he saw.

"What in the actual fuck!?" Issei finally found his voice, surprising the Devils. Forget Rias being naked in the tub in front of him, how the hell is that even working is what got him. He turned to Kiba, seeing being the only boy to relate to this. "Better yet, how the flying fuck is this even possible?! There no pipe attach to the tub for fuck sakes!"

The Devils got nothing to say as Issei held a stupefied look on his face with his mouth gaping to a degree. Koneko swore she must stop hanging out with those otakus that watched weird videos. He keep this face the whole time, ignoring the fact the bell rang and Rias was drying herself, naked in front of him before getting on clothes. Now they began to worry for him as he still kept this 'derp face', as Koneko describe it, before coming up with a solution.

"Oh Issei," Rias said seductively at him, swaying her hips. "I got a little surprise for you." Ironically enough that despite being a (former) pervert, he still didn't move at all. Not even a twitch! Akeno then got her turn for it.

"Now, Issei-kun, how about I show you a real woman can be," Akeno said with seduction and a naughty look on her eyes.

Finally Issei began shaking his head like crazy before giving Akeno the stink eye again. This again made them realize he wasn't joking about Aika. Though what made this girl to be the center of his universe? Eventually the brunette calm down, palming his head for a scratch.

"You just knows way to make me angry, Akeno. Ya know that?" Issei asked to her.

It was awkward at first before everyone started to return to normal. Koneko was looking at Issei with a critical look on her face as she ate. Akeno was serving everybody with tea. Rias was looking at him with smile, though a few predator face here and there. Kiba and him were talking about something. Having enough of the silence, Rias cleared her throat, gaining everyone's attention.

"Well I'm sorry we started off the wrong foot but can we please try to make more welcoming?" The redheaded girl asked to him. Issei agreed since first impressions are important. This made her to smile as she stood up and bowed to him, startling the brunette. "Well then, my name is Rias Gremory, bushou of Occult Research Club."

Then Akeno came up, introducing herself with manners. "Akeno Himejima, vice bushou of our little club." She ended with a giggle.

"Koneko Toujou," the white haired loli said blankly, making him to sweatdropped.

"Kiba Yuuto, at your service," the Prince of Kuoh greeted with a bow to him. This made Issei to chuckle nervously since he knew it was his turn. Standing up, the brunette took a deep breath before exhaling it.

"Well, my name is Issei Hyoudou; leader of the shameless Perverted Trio. Now trying to be again the Daredevil of Kuoh!" The brunette exclaimed from embarrassment to pride, which made them all sweatdropped.

"Pervert," Koneko said to him, which made him to face fault and earning a chuckle from the rest. Issei got up while muttering he did change.

"Well Issei, that was interesting," Rias commented with a giggle. "I want to get to business." This is where she adopted a serious face, which made him to tense. "May I ask what happen yesterday? Like Kiba and everyone in the room here, I'm also curious what made you the gossip of today."

Issei scratch his head again with all the stares he's getting before sighing. The brunette then explained of the events that occur the week, starting from Monday. How he before passed out before seeing Aika, waking up in Nurse Rin's office and getting to know about the glasses wearing girl. Then the fact that he shoved Kiba to chase after her, only to fail and doing it again on Wednesday four times. He went on Thursday where things got serious as he became Aika's partner for their class of A-2. He then talked to her on lunch, where he later learn the WHOLE school was spying on them.

Man, talk about being spied on. Now he knows what the girls feel when he and his friends peek on them.

"Interesting, I must confirm this with a couple of students," Rias commented as she was in deep thought. Who knew that Issei will cause this much of a huge firestorm of gossiping? Though what gained her attention the most was his parkour history. Maybe that can be useful.

"Ara, ara, our little kouhai is growing up," Akeno happily complimented Issei, who smiled in pride.

"I must admit it's good to see you change for the better," Kiba said to him, which made him fill with ego.

"But you did cause a lot commotion and damages on both Tuesday and Wednesday," Koneko blankly replied. This made Issei's ego to be diminished as he face faulted again. Everyone but the former neko laugh as he got up, grumbling again.

Now it was time for the big thing to come. The atmosphere got serious as Rias looked at him with a calculative look.

"Issei," Rias said seriously, which got his attention. "There is a reason why I called you up." Now the brunette was ready for. "Tell me: do you remember of a girl named Yuma Amano?" This made Issei to have wide eyes.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, how the Hell did you know that?" the brunette said, shaking his hands as took a while to take this in. "No one, not even my friends, beside Nurse Rin and for some odd reason Asia, knows about my ex who left me." This made Rias to sigh, which made everyone tense in the room.

"Well, Issei, I do have to know all of the students now, can I?" the redhead said with a smile. This still made the brunette to be suspicious on the subject. So she try to lighten the subject a bit. "Though what do you mean on ex? Did something happen between the two of you?" The brunette then began to shy away, with a blush appearing on his cheeks.

"Oh well, about that," Issei said nervously, looking away. This made them to curious why he was acting this way.

"Well what exactly, Issei-can?" Rias asked to him. The other gave their concerns too, or at least tried in Koneko's case.

"Well, you see," the brunette said, scratching his head while looking away from them. "I… kinda… threw up on her on our date." Issei then took a deep breath before exhaling it out. "She then turn around and basically dumped me for that accident."

There was a moment of silence after he said that. The Devils had to confirm this very well on what they heard. A Fallen Angel disguise as a Human, didn't kill Issei Hyoudou because he threw up on her? And instead of killing him, she left him in a rejection matter?

They then burst out laughing, or a smile in the former neko's case, on the ridiculousness. Issei sighed, probably getting use to it by now or embarrass still; probably the latter. It took about a minute or two to calm down as they got serious.

"But did you notice anything strange after Yuuma rejected you?" Rias asked, only for Issei to slumped down. Looks like this 'friendzone' effect as taken a toll on him. Keep in mind that Rias Gremory came to Japan to study its culture and anime. Even she doesn't know if Devils are affected by this so called 'Friendzone'.

"Well it was weird since my parents and friends don't recall my ex, Yumma Amano," Issei explained to them, recovering from earlier. "Heck, all forms of memory I have for her just disappeared to them. Along with her number and pictures."

"She means beside those obvious ones," Koneko reminded on what Buchou said. This made Issei to think again before snapping his fingers.

"Now that you mention it, she did grow a pair of wings before leaving me," the human recounted, still wondering if on what he saw was real.

"Well," Rias breath in before looking at him with a blank look. Issei could have sworn it was Morpheus for a second. "What if I told what you saw was real." This made him to have wide eyes with silence engulfing the room.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What?" Was all the brunette shouted, trying to wrap his head around this. "Are you bloody seri-!" It when he finally put two and two together. "Wait! You're saying me she was real and dump my ass two weeks ago? And how the Hell she erased everything in the span of a night?!"

Rias sigh as she's now on icy waters now. The redhead needs to be careful on what to say next. "Issei, I want you to calm down for a second," the redhead ordered him to do. The brunette raised an eyebrow before doing that, not wanting to make an everlasting impression. "What I'm about to tell will be unbelievably true, but it really happen."

"And what will that be, Gremory-san?" Issei asked, arms cross with suspicious. "Since I have done things crazier than peeking at girls in the locker."

"Is that she was a Fallen Angel set out to kill you," Rias answered to him with complete seriousness. The room's temperature dropped from that statement as Issei had a stunned look on his face with wided eyes and a dry fish expression.

"Wait a second!" the brunette said as he look serious at them. "What do you mean by this 'Fallen Angel' thing? Are you telling me things like Kitsune, Nekos and Onis; basically the supernatural in general is real?" He asked, mainly identifying the things he knows the best since they're native in Japan. Though he could have sworn that the usual Kuudere Koneko flinch when he mentioned Neko.

"In a way, yes," Rias answered bluntly. This made him to be stunned again, but it wasn't over. "And yes, it's true since we're Devils ourselves as well." Rias ended as a pair of giant batwings grew out of her back. Once again, Issei had his dry goldfish expression again.

"Heh!" Was all what Issei said. This was just too much to take in right now. He just got the new love of his life as his partner, yet he is being being exposed to the supernatural right now? '_C'mon, give me a break!'_ Though he already knew this, sort of if you can even count it, since two weeks ago. _'Then again,__ Asia's __magic__ healing __things, Twilight something right? Does that also count as well?'_

* * *

"Aika, is something wrong?" Katase asked, confuse and a bit scare for female Kiryuu. The glasses wearing girl turn to the nearest window before smiling.

"Yes, I believe my partner is taking his test now," the glasses brunette stated with a grin. This made both her and Murayama to cringe, along with the rest of class. When she wants to be, Aika can be very creepy and scary. How are they, her friends, are with her without knowing her little secret is beyond them.

For once, everyone in the school pity Issei Hyoudou for the position he is in. And that's saying a lot!

* * *

Though before he can say anything, the door open, revealing the student president Souna Shitri. Why was she here, Issei doesn't have the answer but it will be answered.

"Souna-kaicho? What are you doing here?" Issei asked, surprise of this.

"Rias, I need to have a- Hyoudou!" Sona said as she look surprise, no expectorating the human to be in the clubhouse. She knew she shouldn't have dismiss Saji when he said the human was going to the club; she thought he was kidding. Her eyes then widen as Rias had her wings out. "RIAS! What is the meaning of this!? Explain to me on what are you thinking this instant?!"

"Now, Sona, I have a very good reason why I'm doing this," the Gremory heiress tried to explained. Though Souna was unamused as she held her arms across her chest. Issei was going to say something when the rest of the Student Council came in, confuse on what the racket was.

"Kaichou, what's going on in here?" Tsubaki asked as she came in first. She then had wide eyes, seeing Rias' wings out and Issei being here. "Oh no." With all this drama, they were all chatting as the redhead Devil was being nervous. Why Sona had to come in the worse of times is beyond her? Though for Issei, this is just a huge headache with one solution.

_POW!_

Everyone wince at the sound as they turn to see, surprisingly enough, Issei punching himself in the face. He was now massaging his cheek as look calm while doing so.

"Sorry 'bout but I just had to," Issei said before shaking the pain off. He then look at Sona with a drunk stupor like state. "Though can we please cut to the chit-chat and leave. Please? I don't want to get involve in this charade any longer."

If only he knew on what he said, but was still stunned from being exposed, so who can blame him.

"Huh!" Issei covered his ears from the shout as the Devils held a shock expression.

"Was it something I said?" The human rhetorically asked, knowing the answer.

"W-well, Issei, what is your thoughts on this whole ordeal?" Sona asked, though stuttered on the beginning.

"Like what? This is like those guys who take things serious like Magic the Gathering, right?" the brunette asked. This made the rest to be in disbelief. Is he even serious? Sona was hoping this can work on their favor, but sadly it didn't.

"B-but this is all real!" Momo corrected as soon everyone did the same thing like Rias, minus Sona and Tsubaki for obvious reasons.

"Y-you're serious?" Issei asked again, maybe a little more convinced that this is still real and not some extremist fans saying it.

"Well it's true we all are Devils, Newby," Saji said as he walk to him. Issei began to stiff when he saw him checking his body out. "So, you must be the new Devil for Rias, huh?" The hot blonde said more than ask, which made Issei to be stunned before feeling feel insulted.

"What?" The brunette asked, his eyes twitching. How DARE this fool mistake him of being a Devil?

"So," Saji said as he wore a cocky smile. "How many Evil Pieces you took in?" The brunette was going to answer before being cut off. "I took in 6 pawns to be in Sona's peerage. Good luck beating that, Newby." Oh that just piss him off!

"I ain't a Devil, Saj!" Issei growled back, stunning Sona's peerage while confirming the King's fears. "And like I care if there's anything good about it."

"What do you mean?" Tsubaki asked, still unsure of what's Hyoudou's thoughts.

"Listen, I don't care if this is good or bad, but what's the benefits?" Issei asked, crossing his arms. Now everyone had wide eyes. "And what's this about unlocking this Sacred Gear that I have? What if I never had one to begin with?"

Now this made Rias nervous again. She better hope this isn't true but it could be a gamble. There have been some instances where a Devil trying to get a human that may potentially hold a Sacred Gear but never had one to begin with is a huge let down.

"Well, Sacred Gears are magical devices, created by God to be the ultimate weapon," Rias explained, with the brunette having his arms cross.

"So, in a way, I have a power that can harm you Devils, Yumma's Fallen Angels and the Church's Angels as well?" Issei reduced that fact, surprising those around him. He's more smart than he appears.

"Ara, ara, very smart, kouhai," Akeno giggled. "Yes, they're usually reside in special humans that have the potential to wield them above the average human."

"So is that the whole point of meeting me? To just get me to activate the same things Asia possibly have?" Issei asked, though held narrow eyes when mentioning Asia. They did notice that and silently agreed to not ask more about it.

"Well, yes, and that too," Kiba answered, though awkwardly since even Koneko expected a pervert, not a smartass. At this point, the Devils retracted their wings.

"It's easier to help you to summon it than doing it on yer own. Here, just imagine the one thing that represent on what you like," Rias explained to him. The brunette thought about it and was going to go with the Kamehameha from Dragon Ball, but decided against at last second. Since she said anything, he got a better idea in mind.

"I have come here to chew bubble gum, and kick ass," Issei said with with a smirk, stunning his audience. He then held his arms out like he was holding a gun, a shotgun to be specific and like those badasses that shoot giant guns from one hand like Rambo. "And I'm all out of bubble gum." Issei ended as he pulled the imaginary trigger.

He expected that nothing happen but to summon this Sacred Gear he has. Apparently it's the same things that Asia has, in a way. He just thought it would appear in his hands or something since she said to use something he enjoys to summon it quicker.

Oh how dead wrong he was.

Again.

The room was brighten as a red ball was shot from his hand, with a red glow covering his left hand as he flew from the recoil.

"Whah!" Issei screamed as he hit the couch as it stumble backwards and fell on its frame.

"Dragon Shot! Everybody, take cover, now!" Sona shouted as everyone hit the deck. She obviously did research and knew this as a dragon's technique.

The groups of Devil took cover as the red projectile went crazy. Immediately, Issei raised his right arm up in the air, finger erect. "I'm alright. The couch broke my fall." There was an explosion to a lamp as the human pointed accusingly towards the redhead. "Rias did it."

"Hey!" moaned the Gremory heiress for being at fault.

The shot keep on bouncing, which mainly made both peerage to stay under. Sona's bishops couldn't do nothing since they will risk getting hurt from this magic move. Saji couldn't do anything about since it's constantly zigzagging a lot.

"Will anyone do something about it?" Saji asked in fear.

"Maybe I can," Tsubaki stated as she summoned a mirror barrier to counter it. "Mirror Alice!"

And it worked! ...sorta.

The Dragon Shot hit the mirror barrier before being redirected to the door, exploding it. Now happy that it's all over, everyone got up from the floor and let out a sigh in relief.

"Well, that could have gone better," Rias commented.

"Gee, ya think?" Issei rhetorically asked as he got up, probably piss since he flown off his feet. "Hey, no one said I was going to shot something out of my hand." Suddenly, that's when he felt his left hand being heavy than usual. "Huh, what the hell?"

Indeed. Now everyone go to see Issei's Sacred Gear. It was a red gauntlet with a some yellow spikes around the wrist and a big green jewel on the center.

"Is this...?" the brunette asked, amazed he has an awesome looking gauntlet of a Sacred Gear. _'Though why would Yumma wanted me dead if I didn't awaken it?'_

"Boosted Gear!" Rias shouted, now giggling like a kid winning a prize. Issei looked at her like she was crazy, to which she calm down in a way. "You see, Yumma killed you since your Sacred Gear posed a threat to their species more."

"I didn't asked for it," the human simply replied.

"Good luck with that, Newbie," Saji said to him with a sheepish grin. "Fallen Angels can't be reason with. Since, well you know, fell from Heaven and Grace."

"And your Sacred Gear is also a Loginus," Sona exclaimed calmly, though shocking and amazing everyone. Except Issei as he narrowed his eyes and asked:

"Loginus? Didn't history said it was the name of the Spear the killed Christ?"

"Good eyes and ears, Hyoudou. I never would that expect from you," Tsubaki commented. "Yes, Sacred Gears are divided mainly by two groups: Normal and Loginus. Normal ones can be used by anyone and many can use the same one, though there have been some exceptions. Loginus, on the other hand, don't have multiple ones as they are unique and usually one in existence, and the fact they are more dangerous. Rumor has it can kill gods and goddesses." This left all in the room to be speechless. Well, mostly all of them as the human snorted.

"Dangerous and god killers? What was He even smoking when He made these Loginus?" Issei commented, ignoring the shock looks he gained as he casually said it. "I mean, why make another dangerous weapon, one that can kill gods like Himself, when we have enough to kill ourselves to begin with?"

"Well whatever His reason, all we know is that Humans and half-Humans are allowed to use them," Akeno said with a smile.

"Which brings me to the other reason why you're here," Rias exclaimed with a smile, revealing chess pieces, though most being the color red.

"Chess?" The human brunette questioned.

"In away, Issei-kun," the redhead replied. "These are the Evil Pieces. After the Great War, the Three Factions were completely devastated from it. Devils can take forever to reproduce, but we knew we don't have the patience to wait. Luckily, Ajuka Beezlebub found a way to help us to repopulate with the Evil Pieces System and Peerages."

"Each of the chess pieces have a major benefactor into becoming a Devil, Hyoudou-san," Sona continued for her childhood. "A Knight has increase of speed, but lacks the strength; a Rook is vice versa. A Bishop has an increase of Magic capabilities. A Queen as an increase to all those levels. A Kings usual is the leader of a Peerage."

"What about Pawns? Like chess, if they enter the enemy side, they can upgrade themselves, right?" Issei asked again, now seeing how similar it is to the real deal.

"Bingo, right on the spot, Newbie," Saji replied to him with a smile. He then pointed to himself with his thump and another girl with red hair. "I'm a Pawn myself, along with Ruruko here."

"We, ourselves, are Knights," Kiba said to himself with Tomoe Meguri, whose like a twin of the Nimura chick.

"We're Bishops, but only to Sona-kaicho," Momo said to herself and Reya. Issei felt confuse but quickly understood why.

"And we're the Rooks!" Tsubasa shouted with pride, though Koneko sigh in annoyance.

"Well we might say that we're the Queens to our respectful Kings," Tsubaki stated with Akeno giggling.

"Which finally ends with us," Sona said with Rias laughing a bit. This made Issei stunned on what he saw who they were.

_'__D__idn't see that coming,'_ he thought, mainly awkwardly before mentally sighing. _'I expected it to be another couple of boys to be the Kings. Not the Kaicho and Rias to be them. __Sigh, t__hen again, not everything __is to __be sexist, regardless of the roles.'_ Clearing his throat, Issei calm himself. "Being honest here, I'm surprise on all of this but why are you asking me, of all people?"

"Simple," Rias said to him with a smirk and pointed a finger at him. "I want you to join my peerage."

There was a strong silence in the room. This was something that Sona groan at while Issei was stunned at the announcement, along with the rest of the Student Council. Is she even serious about this?

_'Seriously! Rias, are you still desperate to get out of that stupid marriage from Risers!'_ The Sitri heiress mentally growled at her fellow heiress.

"Um, I know this is good and all, Gremory-san, but, again, why?" The human questioned since it made no sense in a way for him.

"Issei, you were almost killed by a Fallen Angel, and as the Devil in charge of this area, along with Sona, to protect everyone living here!" She exclaimed with pride. "Besides, you will need proper training, and if you become a Devil, there are lots of benefits along with it."

"Like what kind, Gremory-san?" Issei said, still getting used to the Sacred Gear. "And speaking of protection, just how did you know I was going to get kill, even if I was luck out that Yumma left the area?" This again amazed everyone as he still debating to be one.

"Well, there lots of advantages into being a Devil, like living very long, can heal from most attacks as well immune to most diseases, and if you become a peerage leader, you can have your own. One fill with women if you want," Rias said, giving lots of good reasons, with the last one hitting Issei's brain the most. He was considering it of simply doing it when...

"_Hold it right there, buddy!" _Turning around, Issei was surprised to see his Kid-self again with the room entering a blue like frozen place again.

_'Here there, little guy,'_ Issei greeted, stunned he came back. _'Where were you? You kinda went silent after Aika said I can be her boyfriend.'_

"_Don't remind me. I had to do some stuff in your mind, thank you very much,"_ Kid-Ise replied with a pout and sarcasm at the end, which made the present-one to sweatdropped.

_'So, um, are you going to help me with this?'_ Issei awkwardly asked. _'Since they can-'_

"_No,"_ Kid-Ise interjected, stunning him. _"I know you want to retort, but think about this: Why didn't she stop Yumma from almost killing you earlier __when she had the chance__? How she knew about it and what happen to the Fallen Angels that were with Yumma? She must have an __ulterior__ motive to all of this, you know."_

_'Shit! You're right,' _Issei thought back at him as he began to think again before he question the redhead Devil. "While it's good and tempting, Rias, you still avoided my question onto how you knew of Yumma almost killing me? And where are the Fallen Angels at anyway?" The statement made the Devils to have their eyes widen at the thought.

"Oh, my bad," Rias said, sheepishly for leaving it out by accident before grabbing something from her breast pocket. "Well, I used this paper to get to your position quickly without rousing suspicious from Yumma, or else she would have killed you faster." She finished as she took out a paper with a unique Pentagram drawing as Issei grabbed it. "I had my familiar to give it to you."

"Familiars?" Issei asked, now confused. Looks like he will need to pull an all-nighter to get as much of the basic to understand this Supernatural subject well.

"Yes, we Devils can have Familiars from the Familiar Forest," Sona answered to him. "She must have did it to avoid raising any possible conflict within the Fallen Angels in the area."

"But couldn't you, oh I don't know, scare off the Fallen Angels since this is consider trespassing against private territory?" Issei asked again, still finding this somewhat unbelievable and surprising them yet again. _'Not saying it's bad but I'm smelling bullshit in that.'_ "And on the details of that, where they're at anyway?"

"That would have made things worse, but I understand where you going with it," Rias replied to him, though had to give him credit on that. "As for your other question. They were station here two weeks ago on the abandoned Church on the Hill. Though after Yumma came back from your date and, uh, accident." Rias tried to sound pity but Issei only hung his head down, leaving the Student Council to be confuse on what happen. "Anyway, it was probably around Wednesday that they left without a trace. It wasn't until the Friday of that same week we also got word they left this city alone."

"Wait, you're saying they left that old Church on the hill? Since the last two weeks?" the human scratched his head, secretly sighing in relief. _'Thank God, they left. Otherwise I wouldn't know what wouldn't have my future baby sister.'_

"Now, with those out of the way, will you reconsider being part of my peerage, Issei-kun?" Rias asked again with reassurance. Issei was in a tight spot again, though still skeptical on this. Should he do this or not? It does feel like a trap-

"_**Exactly!"**_ The human had wide eyes when he heard the voice. Time slowed down completely as he was in his mind again, though... different. While it was all blue with Kid-Ise, why was it all purple?

_'Who is this? Is this you, Mini-me?' _Issei asked, wondering who is it. _'If so, this ain't funny, man.'_

"_**Well, no, I'm not your innocence," **_the voice replied, now calm but it did scared him. **_"But I understand you're currently wondering who the fuck I am? Well to answer that:"_** There was a moment of silence, making Issei a bit anxious. _**"I'm your conscious."**_

_'My conscious...?' _The human asked, now lost._ 'But I thought-'_

"_**We'll ignore that for later, right now I'm telling you about these Devils and not to trust them, especially the redhead **__**bitch**__**,"**_ the voice interrupted, which made the human to feel insulted.

_'Hold it! We're not done, yet! And leave Rias out of-'_

"_**Think this through, ya idiot!" **_Issei shut up as he gulped, now giving his undivided attention to his conscious. **_"Alright, so let me get this out of the way, shall we." _**Mentally nodding to that, the voice chuckle before becoming serious._**"This chick knew you were going to die. She knew you had this Sacred Gear and didn't bother approaching you. For all we know, they can be lying that they can confront the crows and sacred them shitless but didn't. So why the fuck did she do nothing? Huh!"**_

This made Issei to think hard again and had to agree. Why did these guys, the Devils, to say they will protect their territory if they would even a small strike force inside? Not the best thing to do. As for confronting part, he did paid attention on Theodore Roosevelt's foreign policy in World History last year: Walk softly, and carry a big stick. Wouldn't that work? Yea, it had its downs but it's still worth a shot. However, there is no excuse for the first two aforementioned questions. Why didn't they do anything to prevent this and why was Rias gleaming with joy on his Sacred Gear?

_'Your point?'_

"_**Glad we're on the same page, Ise. Look, the point is obvious: These Devils have ulterior motives, even right now. And those Evil Pieces are no laughing matter either. I believe they were going to let you die with Yumma, this Fallen Angel, and use that to their advantage."**_

_'So they were going to let me die and Rias was going to reincarnate me against my will!'_ Issei concluded to his conscious with anger. _'That bitch! She was going to that! And taking advantage of me while I was still a pervert! Oh I'm so gon-'_

"_**Not now, child."**_ Issei stopped as he eyes began to twitched like crazy, causing his conscious to laugh heartily. Of all things, it had to be that damn phrase! _**"Oh man, a classic. Anyway, we're not going to snap at them now. We're going to use it for later, and here's why: If she's close to this Ajuka Devil, then that means he will not be please on what she's doing. Abusing such power should be treason. We can use this to our advantages for him or her parents, which ever one comes first."**_

_'You're right on that. If we can save it for later, then it will backfire on them big time,' _Issei said to him with an evil smirk, already liking the plan.

No one messes with Issei Hyoudou and gets away with it.

"_**And why do you want join them? These girls can be bisexuals dominatrixes for all we know,"**_ the voice said, though frown as the boy blushed. _**"Are you shitting me? Keep in mind, these girls, that Sona girl and Gremory bitch have more girls than guys. That should raise suspicious, if you ask me, to lure in potential strong men, like that Kiba fellow or Saji idiot. And besides." **_Issei could have sworn his conscious is smirking at him. **_"Would you really dump Aika for 'em?"_**

This made the brunette to tensed as his hair covered his eyes. Would he really leave Aika for them? Well it's temp- No. NO! There's no way he would dare think such thought! … Would he?

_'What? I would never-'_

"_**Oh, don't lie to me. I'm you after all,"**_ his conscious countered with a smirk and the truth. _**"Are you that serious to leave that girl, who has more things in common with you, than these Devils who will throw you away when you're no longer good? I believe so."**_

_'I-'_

"_**Or are you that desperate? Please, we can have a great life with Aika Kiryuu, the most hottest and perverted girl we'll ever know. Not with these Devils who will make us their slaves to do their mundane tasks. We can sex slaves and they can give zero fucks about us. Yea, they may have killer bodies, but think this very carefully and through, cappish?"**_

After leaving, Issei now made up his mind. His conscious has spoken and he will agree with it! There is no way he's breaking his promise with Aika! Coming back from his mind, his face was now covered by his hair, still raging with fists tighten.

"Oh, I get it now," Issei said before looking at them menacingly. They were tense if he tried to do something bad. He pointed his finger, accusingly towards Rias. "You're just trying to do this in order to make me your boyfriend!" This made everyone to be stunned. Did he just said what they just heard right?

"What? Issei, I-" Rias tried to explain but was interrupted by the human.

"Shut it! I don't care about yer deal!" The brunette growled at them. "I may be a brainless, fucking pervert, but even I have a brain. And I ain't fell on its frame for that trick." He then held his hips with his hands and smirk. "Besides, I'm taken, remember? Aika is the only girl for me. Not you, Rias Gremory. I say this meeting is adjourn! I'm out of this club!"

With that, Issei rushed towards the window. He then made a dive kick, breaking the window in the process, surprising the Devils. He managed to stick the landing as he continues running his way to sixth period as the bell rang. Though no matter what, they're still stunned when Issei accused Rias to make him her boyfriend; before going on that Aika is his. This just raise more questions for the Student Council.

"Okay, just what the hell just happened?" Sona asked, all confused as everybody else.

"I have no idea, Sona, I have no idea," Rias replied, still frozen.

It was only a couple of seconds before a person came into the room, causing everyone to gasp again. In front of them was a student with short light blond hair in a bob style haircut with bright pink-purple eyes. The clothing the student is wearing is a female Kuoh uniform, though charred, like it was burned.

"R-Rias-s-sama, w-what h-happened?" 'She' asked, completely scared. All while Tsubaki was whistling innocently and muttering "Not my fault. It was an accident" under her breath.

"Uh, Gasper, hi there, sweetie. Uh, I can explain," Rias nervously replied back to her Bishop, trying to comfort 'her'.

This is going to be a long day than expected.

* * *

Issei was hoping that, upon returning, things would be back to normal when he returned back to class.

It didn't.

Mainly for the fact that Matsuda and Motohama were yelling, while kicking and screaming, of what happen. Some girls gossiping that saw it also put in their money and confirming that Rias wanted to see him and his friends beating him up for it. So now the whole school heard that he was invited to her clubhouse.

And he made it worse by some speculating that he was offered to join the club but decline it, making him the gossip of the school yet again. This time making him public enemy again of being a pervert. It was now after school as he still hates the glares he's getting.

"God, what did I do to deserve this?" Issei asked as he looked up in the sky, from a window while scratching his head. _'One of these days, I'm so gonna get back at you, bakas!'_

"I don't know, Issei." The brunette turn to see his partner, the, in his eyes, beautiful and attractive Aika Kiryuu. For their first period class, Chemistry, they need to find a way to explain it a bit better and clearer for newcomers that must includes all the basics. Which is why they were at the library to use the computer, which was hard at first but they got in by the end. "But I must admit, even I'm surprise you turn down Rias' offer."

"Hey, it's not my fault its a waste of time for me," Issei replied back to her. "I just not into the mumbo-jumbo they're into."

"I'm still surprise you turn it down," Aika said to him. "You are known as the Embodiment of Lust. Everyone is saying is the end of the world when you turned it down."

"But shouldn't they be happy that she's still single and anyone can join their club if they allow it?" he asked her with a sweatdropped. They wince when upon hearing lots of crashes. Turning around, they saw a huge dust as students left the library, probably hearing on what he said, with the librarian shouting them to clean up the mess and threatening to call their parents.

"I will never understand them sometimes," the female brunette commented, to which the male nod to.

"You're telling me." They began to work in complete silence now on their project without a lot of interruptions. Though Issei turn to look at Aika. "Is there something wrong, Aika-chan?"

"Just curious, Ise-kun" she said with a shrugged. "But what does the ORC do anyway, no big deal. And how come it's only to the popular kids? I expect it from nerds but not from them, so what gives?"

"Well," Issei said, trying to think of a reason that doesn't expose their secret. He may not like them but know they deserve a chance. "I think its something they want to do. You be surprise on the things people are into, even if it doesn't fit their profession."

"Like your friend, Motohama, and his loli fetish?" Aika suggested with a smirk.

"Yea, something like that," Issei replied as he facepalm. "I got nothing against it, but I'm not interested into those things. Researching the supernatural is alright, but I think it's just a lazy excuse of something. Most of the time is probably to get away due to being popular."

"Yea, that's true," the representative shrugged. "I can see that happening. Being popular does have its faults. I'm amazed they're not the snobby, spoiled types."

"Yea, that does seem fair enough," the parkourist agreed with her. They began to get back to work on the project for another ten minutes. While working, Issei was still feeling nervous all around him due to being near Aika. It was also by this time she decided to break the ice.

"So, did you had any childhood friends that are here?" The female brunette asked to him. The boy was stunned before looking down.

"Well, beside Motohama and Matsuda, not that much. The only ones I remember right off the top of my head is Irina and Jorge," Issei answered to her.

"Irina and Jorge?" Aika repeated, surprised. "Wow, an English and possibly Spanish friends. I'm impressed, Ise-kun."

"Yea, it is," Issei replied back with a smile. "First it was Irina. He was visiting from England. We had a great time for a while. Sadly, his parents told him it was time to go back. So we promised that we will meet again." The brunette smiled, remembering all the fun time. "Then Jorge came along, visiting because his mom's boss was here for some time. We were also had a great time together, including annoying his older siblings. Heck, I think I learned a lot of Spanish from them, too."

"Really, I never knew you can know Spanish," Aika joked light, joke on this. "Of course, I'm not stupid, Issei-kun. It's 2013, and we, along with most of Europe, are making kids speak more than one language since elementary." This then made Issei to laugh of a memory from long ago, making the girl curious.

"Oh that reminds me a lot now, haha," the brunette said. "You see: his parents were separated but his mom enjoyed the Cuban-American male model, William Levy. I remember Jorge, me and his brother making lots of jokes about him. And I do think it may fit for me denying Rias for spending time with you."

"And what would that be, Ise-kun?" Aika asked with a smirk and curious. The brunette smiled as he got up and began to tap her nose playfully.

"Tu no tienes nada, nada, nada que envidiarle a Rias Gremory," Issei spoke to her in Spanish again, though it is rusty after many years of not practicing. "Rias Gremory te tiene que envidiar a ti." He finished with a smile as Aika laugh, already liking it.

Looks like it's not all bad, right?

* * *

"_You do realize it wasn't necessary, ya know that, right?" _Kid-Ise asked to the conscious, who shrugged. _"I mean, for all we know, they are actually nice people. If Devils can be like that."_

"_**I don't see the problem with it. I just helped him to see though the choice better ****as well telling the truth****,"**_ it replied back to him, who narrowed his eyes at it. _**"****Besides, I don't see you helping more than I did.****"**_

"_Are sure there wasn't more?" _Kid-Ise asked again. _"I'm all for it if we don't become their enemies."_

**_"You seen how they look at us like were food, boy,"_** the conscious replied to him in a harsher tone. _**"I did to make sure we don't become bats like them!"**_

_"Then would have ya killed if they at least trained us!" _the innocent-self yelled at him. _"We don't even know how to use Boosted Gear or whatever the hell the thing does anyway!"_

He shrugged_ **"Oh****_ c'm_on! We had no manuals to play our games yet we got dos and don'ts. Well figure it out on our own."**_

_"Speaking of which, does lashing out at them have to do about-"_

"_**Zip it, brat."**_ The voice sternly replied. The kid still stared at it, probably getting the answer before leaving. _**"****I'm just happy that we didn't accepted the offer. After all, Aika is the center of our universe.****"**_

* * *

**I know I'm a month late, but ya blame? On second thought, don't answer that since I am guilty on that, sorry. Oh, and if you're wondering why I made Issei rather harsh, I used his human conscious to make him debate the pros and cons. Besides, he can trust his conscious. **

**Or is it really his conscious?**

**Now I'm sorry for not putting in enough AikaxIssei fluff in this, but I'm still working on that. So expect that down the road maybe in the next chapter or omake.**

**Also, don't bitch if I put in that Spanish dialouge in there, since I did it because it's more funny in Spanish than in English. Take a look:**

"**Tu no tienes nada, nada, nada que envidiarle a Rias Gremory. Rias Gremory te tiene que envidiar a ti."**

**And here's the English version:**

"**You have nothing, nothing, nothing to envy at Rias Gremory. Rias Gremory needs to be envy of you."**

**I let you be the judge on that. **

**And there are some things people will probably be bitching at, but let me explain. I know Gasper is a boy, but this is probably the first time most of Sona's peerage meeting him, so it will be a surprise for them. Issei calling Irina a boy is also self explanatory since he was a young kid, and Irina was a tomboy; as in the canon.**

**Anyway, just leave a review, fav or follow and thank you for your time, have a good one.**

**PS: Fix some grammar and sentences. Also I forgot to mention the poll is still up. Maybe is the next chapter or two that it will be done. So vote now!**


	5. Omake 2 Date part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own High School DxD. I'm just doing this for fun.**

* * *

Issei was wondering if this was a good idea. His legs was shaking very anxiously. It was losing muscle to continue standing on. Sweat was appearing on his pale face, making it more stressful for him than it should be. His stomach was now feeling funny, as nervousness was filling his system in.

The reason why Issei Hyoudou, the Perverted Dog, is a nervous wreck is quite simple.

He has a date.

A date with a girl is shocking for those that know the boy. Though it wasn't just any girl that is waiting for him on this date. Instead it was the last girl anyone, even among the female student body of Kuoh Academy, would never thought it would be.

The girl's name is Aika Kiryuu.

Normally his friends, Matsuda and Motohama, would be very proud of Issei. To an extent, they are, along with the entire boy population of the school. Yet at the same time weren't due to who the girl really was. So they keep their distance from him, like he has contracted by the cooties. They do rally for him, but not close anymore.

It turns out that like Issei, who is infamous among the girls, Aika was also notorious among the boys!

This surprise him as he had no idea about that! Also, in a way, he's dating his genderbend counterpart. Despite it being weird, it did amuse and arouse the two of them at the thought of it.

* * *

It all began when the two got to know each other earlier due to a class project. Since then, the two got together and been in a like-like relationship ever since. Both perverts had a quick hobby they share with a passion and soon became lovers.

It did, no matter what, shock the students and friends of the brunettes that they are now together after a two months after knowing each other. Obviously Motohama and Matsuda, even Issei's father Hiroshi, cry manly tears for him. Asia, his adopted Italian sister, while confuse, supported his relationship with his mother crying with joy for grandchildren.

So when it came for the date, it became the hardest thing ever for both of them for one reason.

They have no experience in that realm!

Both perverted couple have no idea how for this to work. Even with the help from both parents and each other, they still have no plan on how this date can work.

Issei and Aika are currently walking towards his house. The two made an agreement to go to his place due to how… _erratic_ her family was when she announce she was approach by a man for a partner.

"We have been together for two months now, and yet we have no idea, or help in that matter, on how to do this date," Issei recounted.

"Yep," Aika sighed at that. It still sucks that no matter what they come up with, they have to figure out a way on how to do this.

"Let's just hope we can figure it out before our family decide to give in a helping hand," the boy said. Both of them shiver at the thought of their parents _actually _giving them a hand _in public!_

"Yea, no thank you. While I don't mind the tips and hints, I rather not embarrass ourselves because our parents have no way to teach us about dating," the glasses wearing girl said.

The two made it to his house. It was a nice, two story building. Once inside, they announced their arrival to his parents and adopted sister.

"We're home!" Issei said a bit louder for them to hear.

"Welcome back!" His entire family replied back, though Asia still needs help.

Even after being here for three months, Asia Argento-Hyoudou still needs practice to speak Japanese fluently. It didn't help much that even after having her enroll to Kuoh, she was struggling badly. It also was hard for his family at first. This was due to Asia having come from Italy, with no way speaking better in her Japanese and an orphan. It was really hard that even the country's adoption agency have no idea to approach this. Asia was healthy, yes, but there was as she was a foreigner in this. That was the problem here, and something they couldn't want to see her leave because the government said so.

Luckily, both Rias and Sona came in and help him. They were caught between a rock and a hard place but they manage to save Asia from leaving. Issei had to give them credit for being Devils and all that. Joining the club have made them be happy for Issei to keep his mouth shut on the secret and saving his adopted sister.

Naturally, after meeting with her, Rias wanted Asia in her peerage. Sona had to restrain her since she can feel the distaste coming from the human and apologize for her greed. It was hard but they manage to convince Issei to join the Occult Research Club if they met his conditions: allow Aika and Asia in the club, stop annoying him, as well letting Asia in the system despite to her past affiliation due to her former nun status. Once they did that, and confirm she is not with the church, the Devils agreed.

Now back to current times.

Issei and Aika made their way to the dining room to see Asia along with his parents helping her in homework.

"Good afternoon, you two," Hitomi, his mom, greeted them as Hiroshi pointed Asia how to do the work. "How was your day?"

"It was good, mom. A bit tiring but good," Issei replied as he and his girlfriend went to the kitchen.

"What's for lunch, Mom," Aika asked with a tease. Both parents blush at that, since it had been a thing since they first meet with her.

"I made some boiled fish with steamed rice. I decided to add some tomato," Hitomi replied. Issei look at her funny as both his dad and Aika chuckle at that.

"Ah, I see. Some Spanish rice," Aika said with a smile. Her boyfriend look at her in surprise. "My family have a Spanish in the family. I believe an uncle and he brought some dishes from his country. So I can see where this is going. They actually taste good, Issei-kun."

"Alright, I'll give it a shot," Issei said with a smile. They went in, grabbed a dish and went to the table to eat. They soon enjoyed the meal and he found a new favorite.

"Mom! Make sure to make more of these from now on!" Issei yelled in joy as both him and Aika had a bit of an eating contest. Both parents and adopted sister sweatdropped, or in Asia's case smile obliviously, at the scene before them.

"Don't you two have something to do?" Hiroshi said, suggesting them to do something than eat everything! The two look at him before looking at each other. After their fifth bowl, they put them on the sink, wash them before heading up to his room. "And wear protection!"

Both boyfriend and girlfriend blush at that as Issei shouted that they will. Hitomi hit her husband with a harisen, or the paper fan from Smash Bros, for saying that. Asia was confused before shrugging. At least she got her homework done.

"So any ideas how will this date will go?" Aika asked them as she was looking through Issei's laptop for any dirty secret and locations to go.

"I want something we can afford and not generic," Issei replied as he continue to play Contra Hard Spirits. "I want this to be good, but not to good."

"How do you even beat that game, Ise-kun?" Aika asked since she find it amazing that he can beat a game like that without that much difficult.

"Takes time, patience and practice, Aika-chan" he replied back with a smirk as he beaten the robot head from Stage 3.

"One of these days you gotta let me play that game," she suggested as she scoot closer.

"Well the one thing I do hate about the game is that with two, you gotta be near the edge of the screen to even move. An odd design choice if you ask me."

Both Aika and Issei stayed silent as they watch him play Stage 4 of the game. They gotta admit it was pure epic all around, with that music blasting the whole way. They saw as he played from fighting flying speeders, a tank, avoiding the airship, destroying that weird rolling robot, ride on the helicopter, shooting the ninja and fighting said ship while riding on moving missiles.

Pure epicness indeed.

"Wow," she commented as Issei chuckle.

"Yep, I said the same thing too when I finally made past level three, Aika-chan," he said as he remember taking on the ship. Of course he did died and had to restart all over again.

"So any ideas what to do in our date?" Aika asked again. This is getting impatient and they just don't want their parent helping. Last time her parents help was… she rather not talk about it.

Issei thought this carefully since he want to go where they want to, but knows that would be an issue with the locations and money. He has that cover due to selling his porn, so he has that down.

"How about we deal with the restaurant first and then sightseeing and things we can do," Issei suggested as Aika thought about it.

"That does seem a good idea, Ise," she said, liking it. She went back to the laptop and search for any good areas to eat. After a while, Aika came with some results that may be good. "Hey Issei, I did found some potential areas to eat."

"Great. Which ones?" Issei said as he finally beat Contra on Hard. Yet it wasn't the first time he did but that was long ago.

"I narrow the choices down to Kozue, Ishikawa, Narisawa, and Robot Restaurant," Aika said as her boyfriend look at them. The four restaurants have good ratings and prices are decent enough, with the food being good as well.

"Alright, we can go there," Issei said, liking it and just running out of options.

"Good," Aika smiled as she look at the time. "Damn, it nearly time for me to go."

"I can walk you there if you want, Aika-chan?" Issei quickly suggested for her, but she shook her head

"Thank you but I have to decline, Ise-kun. The last thing I want is my mom sniffing you out quickly. It's kind a Kiryuu tradition, so to speak," she explained. That did deflated him before looking at her.

"Can I at least make sure you pass through the corner?" he asked with a smirk.

"Why, Issei-san, how brave of you to be there for your girlfriend," she replied back with a smirk as well. The two told his parents that he will be back as they made their way outside.

* * *

**So I'm still alive. That's good. So quick rundown why I couldn't get back.**

**New ideas. Life. Writer's block. My laptop. College. And my brother.**

**Seriously, that all he is now, a jackass to me.**

**So yea, I'm in college, today is my 19th birthday, and tomorrow is the election that determines the fate of America. Isn't life great? (Sarcasm)**

**And on a side note, turns out my laptop's hard-drive somehow, **_**somehow **_**unplug itself from the motherboard.**

…

**I am just as lost you guys.**

**Anyway, review, like and or favorite and thank you for the support.**

**_PS. Also, I have a gut feeling about the economy, you should keep an eye on it. If you guys have a bank account, analyze the status of the current economy, if you live in the US. If there is any decrease, withdraw from the bank quickly. Something tells me that 2017 is going to be bad year for all of us._**


End file.
